Friendship
by Varne
Summary: The return of a certain Lord to Lothlorien brings memories and certain new feelings to a young elleth, foster sister of the March warden. A Glorfindel/OC, and Haldir/OC. A first fanfic.
1. Glorfindel Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, Middle-earth or any of the recognisable characters.

I do own Rilla, Yolande, Varya, Hwestawen, Neminari, Vincere, Querdin, Lenodarin, Jorluin, Finlath

and Emrallan, and the actual wording of the story and happenings.

Many of my characters name, are, as you may notice, definitely not Elvin. I, not being close to the

internet when I was writing, created their names momentarily as a temporary substitute. However,

I have grown fond of them, and will not change them.

In one of the chapters, Glorfindel speaks to Idril of Lord Namo. I wrote this chapter based on the

extraordinary work of Fiondil, from Stories of Arda, in 'Elf, Interrupted' which is about our favourite

elf, Glorfindel, after his death at Gondolin. I recommend everyone to read this amazing piece of work.

This all happens between the time of Third age 1000 to 2500 ( have not exactly decided when)

Glorfindel, you would have to presume, could be well over 10 000 years old

Haldir I would suppose could be perhaps 3,4 or 5 thousand (If I am wrong, PLEASE tell me!)

Elladan and Elrohir would be from 900 to 2400 (haven't made up my mind!)

Orophin, I think, would be younger than the twins, say around 1000, and I believe Legolas to be around this age too

Querdin and Hwestawen are around 800

Rumil and Vincere are around 700

Lenodarin is around 400

Vari is around 200

Yolande is 84

Neminari is 60

Jorluin is 55

Rilla is 15, elf years, in her first meeting with Glorfindel, 50 on her second, and between 50-51 later.

She is around 150 when Glorfindel returns.

The other characters, such as the twins, Querdin, Hwestawen, Vincere, Lenodarin, Legolas, Vari, Yolande,

Neminari and Jorluin, are not seen in the story a hundred years later, so their ages all correspond to when

one sees them in the story.

* * *

Friendship

or

The Beginnings of Love

Chapter 1: Glorfindel Returns, Creating Some Consternation Among Involved Parties

'Glorfindel??? He is returning here? _Tomorrow???__'_

Idril's words increased in their expression of disbelief, horror and anger.

'Rumil! Why has no one told me before this?'

The youngest brother of the March warden of Lothlorien looked suitably dismayed.

'Ril, Rilla, I am sorry!' He pulled a strand of his loose hair in distraction, annoyed that he had put himself into this position.

'Haldir said the Lady had told him that no one was to inform you in case you decided to act rashly…'

A look of realisation and some slight amusement crossed Idril's face abruptly, and disappeared again behind her mask of discontent, but not before Rumil noticed it.

'Exactly!' He felt relieved… 'You know it yourself - there was all the reason in the world not to inform you previously! You would have done something utterly ridiculous…like tried to run away or ambushed Lord Glorfindel's party…!'

Idril growled under her breath, knowing it to be all too close to the truth - Rumil's handsome, kind face broke into a sunny smile, brimming with mischief, now that he seemed to be out of danger of Idril's fury about being left uninformed of the Lord's arrival.

'You should rejoice, lirimaer, for tomorrow you will see the famous balrog-slayer's perfection once again, in all its … glory? Yes indeed glory!' He laughed, amused, as he caught the hand that had flown at him, 'I wonder whether Glorfindel _quite _remembers your lamentable temper - and,' he added with a glance towards the hand he held, 'and your apparent liking for hitting people?'

He put on a 'musing face' and appeared to think hard upon the subject, enjoying frustrating and irritating the poor elleth he had so long considered a very dear sister.

As he and his two elder brothers had practically raised her, this was understandable!

Idril's parents had gone to Mandos when, while travelling to Lothlorien from their home in Rivendell, their company had been attacked by a large band of travelling orcs. They had been hardly a mile from the borders of Lothlorien, but the Galadhrim had arrived too late for them. Idril, however, being at this time very young, had been treated to a ride with one of the guards, who had ridden ahead into Lothlorien.

Therefore, she was saved from the attack, but was left an orphan. The youngest border guard - Rumil - had looked after the scared and bewildered elfling, and it was with little, or rather, no persuasion of his two elder brothers that they adopted little Idril as a sister, with the Lady Galadriel's permission, as she had no relations living on Arda.

'Rumil! You are not helping! It has been a century since he returned to Rivendell without a farewell! He left me, Rumil! And we were just betrothed! I do not understand…it was hardly an argument…and no word for a hundred years! Now, just as was beginning to forget my fate, he turns up on our doorstep!'

' 'Your fate'?! My dear elleth what melodrama!' Rumil grinned in appreciation, 'You sound as if Glorfindel was the balrog that he is so famed for destroying!'

A thought hit him like a wet codfish, (sorry, random idea...i love Asterix!), bringing another delighted smile to his face, 'I shall have to tell him that…his dear friend and long-betrothed Rilla considers him to be a balrog, or mayhap worse!!!'

Idril stood up abruptly from her perch on a ground-sweeping branch with a glare at her brother. Rumil, being seated closer to the tip of the branch, found himself scrambling to steady himself on the branch as her weight left it, which caused Idril to smile slightly in triumph, but all too quickly her face returned to its pensive and troubled demeanour. Rumil noticed this lack of true triumph, and standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder, he tried to read her face.

'Rilla…What do you fear so?'

'What do I fear?' her voice was lifeless, and devoid of hope. 'I fear a loveless marriage. A marriage that is carried upon respect and like, but nothing more. I fear to live my immortal life without feeling anything but fondness for my husband! That is what I fear.'

Rumil, slightly troubled by her despondency and lack of hope, encircled her from behind with his arms, and rested his chin upon her dark hair. Rumil, Orophin and Haldir had all been outraged at first by what they had considered a slight on their adopted sister, all those years ago. However, after having spoken to the Lady Galadriel, they had understood that Glorfindel's removal from Lothlorien had nothing to do with rejection of Idril, and all to do with the actual circumstances that led to the betrothal…

Ever since, to Idril's chagrin, the brothers had been strangely silent and unwilling to speak badly about Glorfindel, having been forbidden by Lady Galadriel to inform Idril what she herself had informed them of.

'It is Glorfindel who must do that - not you' had Lady Galadriel said.

'I know you and Glorfindel did not part on the best of terms a century ago…but…I do not feel that what you fear will be your fate,' Rumil became hesitant about his next words, 'but Ril…I know you might wish to deny this, but you and Glorfindel were very close…exceedingly close…a century ago - before your fight that is…and you were betrothed…but…I believe your love for him was slightly different from his for you…' Rumil could feel her stiffen. But she did not attempt to remove herself from his loose hold.

'I-I…think I have realised that over all these years.'

There was an almost audible beat.

'I have thought greatly upon it, Rum. It _has _been a century, you know.' There was a sad little smile given here. 'When he first left…I thought he would come back. Soon. I thought that …if he did…come back soon, that is…Oh it is no matter!

He didn't come back then! He is coming back _now! _And I don't know why! I…You know what I think, Rumil?' she gave a brief look up at him, calm and decided,

'I think Glorfindel has come to accept that our betrothal cannot be broken. And that he means to marry me now, because of that realisation. But is scares me Rumil!'

Her face lost that essence of calmness, 'I've been thinking, oh so strangely, oh so darkly of late…' she turned to face him, grasping his tunic almost desperately,

'What if we weren't _supposed _to be married, Rumil? What if I, so young and thoughtless, was not _meant _to accept him so unwisely then?

What if we were never meant to be!!!'

Rumil leant down and kissed her cheek lightly.

'But what if you were?'

This is my first fanfic ever - I know this chapter was a bit melodramatic and silly, but I believe it does get better (I have finished it all, and I'm going to post a chapter every few days or so)

I would love a review or two!

Varne

Corrections shall be very much appreciated, and changed as soon as I work out how to!


	2. Family Conversations

Chapter 2: Family Conversations Always End In a Fight (Of Some Sort)

Rumil and Idril wended their way towards their flets - all of them, the three brothers and Idril, were situated in separate flets in the same grand mallorn tree, keeping their 'family' together! As they were passing through an avenue of trees with numerous low-hanging branches, a figure sprang down in front of the silent pair, closely followed by another - making Idril jump, and Rumil snigger at her reaction; she was all too easy to alarm, he thought. Orophin laughed as Idril sent a jokingly reproving and resentful look at he and Haldir as they came forward and gave her a quick hug.

He sent a mischievous glance to Rumil as he bent towards Idril's ear and mock-whispered to Idril.

'Rilla, you had better be careful about allowing your betrothed see you with Rumil, or he might get the wrong idea about what has been happening between you the last hundred years!!!'

This was met with a snort of surprise from Rumil, a quick roll of the eyes from Haldir and a haughty glare from Idril.

'Indeed, is that so!' She was now getting worked up - now with a half decent audience she may have more chance of receiving more acceptable sympathy!

'So, not only am I soon to be forced into a marriage with Glorfindel, whom I have not seen for over a century after he left after a disagreement,' there was a snort here from Rumil and Orophin about the word 'disagreement', 'I must be 'careful' with my brothers now, or is it that now I am most likely to be married, perhaps I am no longer your sister?'

The three brothers frowned simultaneously, and Haldir came in front of her immediately and took hold of her wrists very firmly, looking at her sternly. Idril at once felt she may have gone a little bit far in her melodrama…

'Idril.' His voice, disarmingly low and dangerous, made her tremble slightly in something akin to fear - though she knew that was ridiculous - but it sent her back to her elfling years after she had behaved in a reprovable manner…

Her eyes lowered from his stern and unyielding gaze.

'I am s-sorry…' her voice faltered, 'I was wrong to say that.'

The tension lifted and the two behind Haldir shifted, very willing to allow Haldir take care of this.

'Indeed you were, Rilla, but we understand how you feel at the moment.' Seeing her dubious look, Haldir continued.

'We do, Ril. We can not feel like you are at the moment, but we can understand to a point what you are currently going through. Still, Orophin is somewhat correct.'

Rilla's head came up militantly, but before she could protest Haldir forestalled her, placing a strong hand over her indignant mouth.

'Shh. Let me speak.' Orophin and Rumil exchanged grins at Haldir's cavalier treatment of Idril - suddenly they seemed to have reverted back to Rilla's childhood…

'Though we shall always be the most faithful and devoted brothers to you, Rilla, you must understand that even ellons are somewhat protective about their wives and betrotheds - you have seen me with my wife! Even though Glorfindel completely understands us as a family, I doubt that he will appreciate the fact that his betrothed's adopted brothers receive and give more kisses and caresses from you than he does!'

A dawning light of comprehension lit up in Rilla's eyes.

'Oh my…!!!'

With an amused glance to the two who were now level with him, Haldir echoed her.

'Oh my…yes oh my indeed, Rilla!'

Giving a careless tap to her small nose, Haldir turned, continuing on their walk towards their flets.

'Still, you are our little sister, Idril. There can be nothing that happens in this world that will change that between us. However, there will be a slight change with our claim upon you. Soon enough Glorfindel will arrive here, having a much dearer claim on you than we ever have.'

'He obviously thought very little of that 'much dearer claim', 'Dir, as these last hundred years have proved…'

Haldir interrupted,

'I know you were hurt, and still are hurt by Glorfindel's seeming rejection of you. However, my dear little sister, mayhap you could for _once _ suppose that there was something about his leaving that was not in the least a rejection of you.'

At Idril's confused look, he continued.

'I am not at leave to tell you very much Idril but,' he stopped, making Idril stop also, 'Glorfindel's leaving was _not _a rejection of you.'

'Then…' Idril's mind was sceptical, but her faith in Haldir's trustworthiness was all-powerful, 'then, _why _did he leave?'

'You could say…it was more through _guilt, _aier.' Seeing the look of her face he went on quickly, 'No, Rilla, I am not telling you anything more. It is up to Glorfindel to explain everything to you. And, it is up to _you _ to be as fair and open-minded as possible, in regards to him.''

Idril gave into her feelings and with a small sob, buried her face into the front of his tunic.

'I…I'll try, Haldir. But I don't want to leave, you, and Orophin and Rumil. You are my only family.'

'And you are our only family on Arda. We shall always be family.' The three brothers gathered around the distraught elleth, in an attempt to comfort her.

Haldir stroked the back of her head, and with a cheeky smile he commented down to the hidden face.

'You know, I somehow seem to remember an ellon with whom you were infatuated with most of your elfling life…referred to him as 'Mandy' most of the time, for when you first met him you mistook him for Mandos…'

Idril make a sound like an infuriated kitten, causing her brothers to laugh, as she wriggled her way indignantly out of the circle they had made around her, and flounced off towards her flet.


	3. Lord Glorfindel Speaks to Lord Elrond

Chapter 3: Lord Glorfindel speaks to Lord Elrond (Though Unwillingly)(Do you Blame Him?!)

On the morrow, Glorfindel, accompanied by Lord Elrond of Rivendell, was entering the borders of Lothlorien. The famed skills of the Border Guard were not exaggerated - for within seconds Glorfindel's company was being escorted courteously to Caras Galadhon.

Lord Elrond rode beside Lord Glorfindel - the reborn balrog-slayer. Glorfindel could sense his friend watching him - attempting to detect some emotion behind his impeccable mask that Glorfindel had worn whenever Lord Elrond had mentioned or implied about his mysterious betrothal and betrothed.

'You know, my friend, you have been quite surprisingly quiet about this betrothal of yours…' Elrond stopped as he watched Glorfindel's mind come back from wherever in Arda it had been wandering, and give a wry grin to, what seemed, the world in general. Unfazed, Elrond continued.

'Indeed, I only learnt of it days before we left on this journey - and what is more, I happened not to learn it from you, like I would have expected…' gauging Glorfindel's slightly sheepish expression, he continued.

'No indeed, I learnt it from Erestor! Of course, I was exceedingly surprised, and would have been inclined to disbelieve it, if anyone but our trustworthy Erestor had informed me…'

Before he could continue with his monologue which held an accusatory and slightly hurt undertone, Glorfindel interrupted with a swiftly uplifted hand.

'Elrond, Elrond, please forebear!' with a laugh, he continued, 'I am deeply sorry that I did not inform you of this betrothal of mine, myself. Indeed…' here he stopped, with a frown indented in his forehead,' I believe I have something to say to my dear Erestor when I return to Imladris…'

'Perhaps, Glorfindel, but if you would limit it to spoken words and _not _a whole siege of ridiculous pranks, I will be satisfied!'

'Only words?! My dear Elrond…' he cast a mischievous glance at the Lord of Imladris. 'However, to return to the point,'

'Amazing…' murmured Elrond, but was deliberately ignored by his friend.

Elrond was quite relieved. Indeed, during the months preceding the journey, Glorfindel had been strangely, and rather disturbingly, quiet and subdued. It was reassuring to see that the mischievous element of the elf had not disappeared…

All too often Elrond had despaired of Glorfindel's ever truly growing up…Maybe it had something to do with being reborn, Elrond mused, remembering that truly outlandish tricks Glorfindel had taught to the twins when they were younger…(Not that they had totally dispensed with Glorfindel's superior experience and knowledge of tricks, even now!)

'There are very few who know of my betrothal, and…it's details are somewhat…complicated, and therefore it has been a secret to all, except the Lady Galadriel, and the elleth's brothers - Erestor unwittingly came across the secret, through my own carelessness…and…' with an almost shy glance at Elrond, 'I did not feel I could speak to you about this. I have not ever been able to speak about it. I refused to tell Erestor more than the basics…'

Far from being censorious, Elrond felt slightly worried. Indeed, he thought, it must have been a deep-lying problem for Glorfindel to not tell him.

'Glorfindel…I believe now would be a good time to tell me about this mysterious betrothal of yours…I have a feeling that this is more complicated than I thought…'

With a sly smile, and a speculative glance, Glorfindel replied.

'Well, Elrond, my old friend… we all know about these 'feelings' of yours!'

The inevitable eyebrow went up alarmingly - alarmingly for most that is, but not for Glorfindel. In his opinion, Elrond had _learnt _that action from him…or so he maintained. Elrond knew that the likelihood of their having met before the Fall of Gondolin was very small…impossible, actually.

'Glorfindel…!' his voice had a warning in it, which Glorfindel ignored. With his two lives, he was a considerable amount older than the Lord of Rivendell…a thought that scared him, when comparing his age to a certain other….

'Do try to be serious, my friend!'

'My apologies, Elrond. I shall attempt to tell you everything…Who knows? It may be a relief!'

'Indeed, it may. How about, my friend, we start from the very beginning. How did you meet this maiden? Also, firstly, what is her name?'

'Her name is Idril. ' Glorfindel replied with a sigh, 'How did we meet…?' His eyes seemed to be looking a long-way off - back into the past, mayhap…

Flashback

Glorfindel was wandering aimlessly under the mallorn trees of Lothlorien, outside of the gates of Caras Galadhon. Elrond had practically thrown him on Asfaloth to accompany Elladan and Elrohir to visit their grandmother and sister. He had not wished to come - he felt worried about leaving Elrond and Celebrian at Rivendell alone - or, at any rate, without his presence - only with Erestor to help them…And that fact worried him enough…he shook his head over the thought of his dear, yet melancholy friend Erestor. He and Glorfindel were practically opposites in personality…so of course they were incredibly close, irritating each other so completely that it occurred at least once a day that both of them declared they didn't know how they put up with the other…

Glorfindel, reclining himself against a willing tree, forced his mind from Erestor (he felt worried about that feeling that he actually missed the serious librarian…Disturbing…) He cared very much for Elrond's children, and also desired to see the little Evenstar once again - though she had come of age quite some time before. Arwen had always been very close to Glorfindel - he had been almost a second adar to her, though somewhat different to her real adar…Teaching her a lot of clever mischief to protect herself from the elder twins, and also delving her out of trouble that most often followed! But still…with the three young elves spending a great deal of time with their grandparents, Glorfindel was frankly bored. His acquaintance was limited among the Lothlorien elves, and those whom he knew best all happened to be on the Border Guard at the present moment, and was yet to be changed - otherwise he would have bribed himself a place on the guard himself, like old times…He smiled, thinking of the banter that had occurred so often between himself and the March warden of Lothlorien - Haldir. Though the two had never been exceedingly close - Haldir was a lot more grave and serious about duty and work than Glorfindel had ever pretended to be - they had always taken some small enjoyment out of teasing the other. This had started by Glorfindel's beating Haldir in a bet …the bet had been that Glorfindel could get past the Border Guard without their noticing, and Haldir had frankly declared it impossible. It had been a sore hurt to his pride when he was beaten, but Haldir, though seemingly arrogant, was not unreasonably stubborn, and gave credit where credit was due. Ever since, a lively rivalry had been ongoing, especially when Glorfindel spent time on the border guard. He took delight in being insubordinate (as he was ranked higher than Haldir, the latter had no authority over him. Although on patrols Glorfindel should have been bound to behave like all the other elves under Haldir's command, he simply did not, which almost gave Haldir the will to see Lady Galadriel about the problem, until he realised that Glorfindel would follow his rule at all the right moments, such as in a crisis, and the rest of the time, would spend it trying to deliberating irritate him. Knowing this, Haldir soon accepted the inevitable and gave as good as he got!

All of a sudden, Glorfindel's thoughts and reminiscences were halted by a faint impression of light, running feet in his direction. Glorfindel frowned slightly, and his hand went involuntarily to the hilt of his sword - for the elves of Lorien were experts of silence in movement.

The elf - he presumed it to be an elf, for the steps were too light to be of a human or orc - was either inexperienced, disturbed in spirit, being chased, or maybe totally unaware of his close proximity. He lightly propelled himself from his semi-reclining position, just as a small slim figure dashed around the large tree straight into the mildly surprised Glorfindel.

As he was steadying the young she-elfling, Glorfindel took note of her. Her dark Noldo hair must have set her apart from the majority of her Lothlorien kindred - it was a deep brown, almost black, hanging in very loose ringlets down her back. She very young, not in the least close to her majority - perhaps seven or eight in human years - but her face was expressive and still held a look of delight and mischief. That is, until she caught a glimpse of the walking tree she had run into. Before looking up, as he held her arms as she found her balance, Glorfindel heard her stifle a few embarrassed giggles, and he smile at her antics. Then, however, she looked up. Her small, defined face took on a new expression of shock, her lips parted, her eyes widened and suddenly Glorfindel was reminded of a startled deer. With a gasp and a whimper, she darted backwards from him, and turned to flee when she met yet another tunic, though not as hard as before. Glorfindel had not noticed the elf's approach, his attention being monopolised by the elleth, but now he noticed Haldir as the elfling ran into him. Haldir expressed slight surprise when seeing Glorfindel, but turned his attention to the elfling, who appeared to know him. She was weeping into his tunic, mumbling frantically.

'Rilla, child, why are you weeping? Why are you upset?' His words held no expression of suspicion towards Glorfindel's presence there. Elves completed trusted elflings with other elves - even strangers.

It was a while before either of the ellyn could understand what the elfling was murmuring distractedly about to Haldir's long-suffering tunic…

'I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I _promise _to be good! _P-please _don't let Mandos take me away!' she ended in almost a lament.

Mandos?

'Mandos?' Haldir was incredibly surprised,, and looked at Glorfindel, whose expression practically mirrored his own.

'Y-yes, M-mandos…I-I…ran into him when I was running away from you.' This was spoken quietly, intermitted by random sobs and sniffs. Then her words became once again desperate -

'P-please don't let him take me away! I p-promise to be good!'

Haldir, now understanding the distress of the child, now seemed amused, and sent Glorfindel a look which clearly boded teasing for Glorfindel's likeness to the common belief of what the Vala looked like afterwards.

Haldir prised the distressed elleth from him, holding her shaking shoulders, as a new thought occurred to him.

'Why do you believe, aier, that Mandos is going to take you away because you were naughty?' There was an underlying sense present in Haldir's words - something along the lines of 'why do I feel I know exactly what you're about to say'

'B-because Rumil,' A muscle in Haldir's cheek twitched. He knew it. 'Said that if I was bad too often Mandos would come and carry me away to his realm and, and,' Her voice was gradually strengthening during her telling the story, 'And…I-I don't want to goooo!' She ended in a plaintive wail.

Glorfindel and Haldir exchanged amused glances, before Haldir set about comforting the elfling.

'But mellamin, Mandos is not here - and Mandos does not truly do that to naughty elflings. Rumil, was teasing you.' Rumil, if he had heard the way in which Haldir said those words, would have made himself scarce over the next few days.

The elfling however, was shocked out of her state of misery, facing Haldir directly.

'But I just ran into him!!!' she declared confidentially.

'No, no you did not, little one. You ran into Lord Glorfindel - he is come from Rivendell with Lord Elrond.' With a slightly cheeky glance at Glorfindel, Haldir continued with a grin apparent on his handsome face, 'You know all about Lord Glorfindel, do you not, darling? He is the famous one out of all those history books about Gondolin! He killed a balrog!'

Glorfindel shifted uneasily, tacitly declaring revenge on Haldir with a glance, as the elfling, taking in this information, turned around to peep at him shyly through her wet eyelashes.

'You're….You're _not _Mandos?' he voice was small, but incredulous.

With a laugh Glorfindel approached and knelt on one knee before her, bringing himself to her eye level.

'No, little one, I am not Mandos! I am he who Haldir informs you I am. ' This latter comment was said with a foreboding ring to it, as he glanced meaningfully at Haldir, who took it with a smirk.

'You killed a _balrog_?' an occasional hiccup interrupted her awed words.

'Yes - yes I did.' A thoughtful, grave expression was now present on his face, and Haldir had misgivings about bringing the subject up with the elfling. Though Haldir seemed sometimes cold and aloof, he did not ever intentionally cause pain to his friends.

'And…you _died, _didn't you?' her voice was almost a whisper now.

'Yes. I did. ' replied Glorfindel simply.

The elfling pulled herself away from the loose hold Haldir had of her, and gently put her arms around Glorfindel's neck, her next words seeming to show her wish to 'comfort' the ancient elf.

'But you were sent back to us by the Valar! Do not be sad!'

The elfling looked at him with such compassion, Glorfindel was surprised to find his eyes become slightly damp. He smiled at the charm and sympathy of the elleth, and raised his head to determine whether Haldir was surprised or not - whether the elfling's show of sympathy was something common.

Having determined this was so, he smiled at her warmly, and lifted a hand to her cheek.

'Do not worry, compassionate one. I am not sad. For how could I be, after receiving the sympathy of such a beautiful maiden!'

The elfling gave a delighted giggle, and brought her hands together, clasping them demurely in front of her.

'But, my lord, we have not been introduced!'

With a laugh, Glorfindel replied.

'Indeed, that is so!' He stood up, and looked at Haldir.

'My dear Marchwarden, would you be so kind as to introduce me to this charming young elleth?'

Haldir, with an appreciative grin, played along.

'My Lord Glorfindel, I would be honoured! Lord Glorfindel, may I introduced the Lady Idril, my sister!'

Idril curtsied gracefully, as Glorfindel bowed elaborately over her hand which she had held out of him to take, and more according to human customs than elvish, he kissed it.

Surprised, Idril giggled and whispered loudly that, 'he was doing it wrong!' and that all he had to do was to bow over it!

The two ellons laughed at this, and Haldir took Idril's hand.

'Now I am returning you to your longsuffering tutor, Rilla! Would you be so good as to bid Lord Glorfindel a good day!'

With a swift look upwards, and a swifter smile, Idril gave a quaint little curtsey - as much her own, as the previous had been one studious taught to her - and with what Glorfindel would have termed a mischievous glance through her long lashes, she allowed herself to be led off.

End of Flashback

'And I know what you are wondering, Elrond, and the answer is an emphatic no! I did _not _fall in love with an elfling who was not even close to her majority! I did not see her again for years - indeed, it was on the day of her majority when I met her next…'


	4. A Realisation And a Dash of Hope

An Author's Note: I apologise to those who have read this story so far – my first reviewer told me that the first chapter was scattered, plus having many other such blights, and I realised something. When I first began this story, it was intended to be a slightly extended short story... ... ... -grins sheepishly-

Now that it is a seventy-six-page novelette, its formation is far from perfect! As I do not write in chapters, I did not include them until after the finish of the whole story. That is why my chapters may seem irregular, or unformed. I realise now that it is not until this chapter that a reader understands totally the true nature of the betrothal.

Personally, I dislike writers who, in the first page of their work, display everything about what is happening, or what is going, leaving nothing up to the mind or thought of the reader. I defend myself for the first chapter – its intent was to stir up interest in readers, so they would continue reading subsequent chapters. I apologise if my style and my not giving you a list of the contents irritates you.

Varne

ps. I also apologise about the few mistakes that I missed in the past two chapters. One, I noticed, was that I used 'mallorn' instead of the plural 'mellyrn'. The same with ellon and ellyn. I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Realisation, and A Dash of Hope (But Not From the Same Person)

'Rilla, you were such good friends when he was here last! Why do you not believe that he can be a good husband also?'

Rumil had discovered Idril up one of her 'musing trees', as her brothers had dubbed them. Idril looked in disbelief at the ellon who had casually spread himself out on a branch underneath her feet. She was also hit with the thought that it might be a very good thing that elves had been graced with superior balance, for it seemed that Rumil needed every ounce of it!

'But that is it, Rum! He was a friend - not a husband! I did not love him like that…I must have been mad at the time to accept him!'

'No, you were just too young! ' Rumil dissented heartily, 'However, if I thought that you could not be friends with the person one bonds with I will be heartily alarmed!'

'Oh, no, I do not mean it like that! I mean…I mean…Oh it is impossible to explain! What would _you _do if you had unwisely become engaged when you were very young to Varya?!'

'Vari! ' Rumil seemed alarmed, 'But she is just a close friend!'

Realising his own contradiction, he was silenced.

'Exactly! I see now that my youth blinded me …I thought that because Glorfindel and I were such close friends, that becoming betrothed to him really meant nothing more than being close friends forever!'

'In a way…' Rumil murmured, his thoughts still not having turned from Varya…! Mayhap…Varya had been his darling for a long time…was that…?

'But then…he left. And I do not regret it!' she was suddenly emphatic, and that part of Rumil's mind which was paying attention was skeptical, these last talks with Rilla having made him suspicious about Rilla's true feeling for Glorfindel now.

'These last hundred years have taught me! I now know that bondage is something not to be undertaken lightly - as I did - and only should be entered if the pair shares true love. I did not love Glorfindel, Rumil, back then. Not the kind of love one should find in marriage. I loved him as a companion, as a friend - someone who I played games and tricks with!' Idril became pensive, and sad. 'I wish we had not become betrothed.'

This brought Rumil out of his musing upon his own 'friendship'. He jolted up, with an arrested expression on his face.

'Rilla! You…you do not mean that!'

Though it was a statement, there was an underlying sense that Rumil needed a confirmation.

'Yes. I do.'

'But why? Even though you were too young to have full knowledge about what you were doing, that does not immediately mean that you were doing the incorrect thing!'

'It does not? I thought it did.' Idril was confident.

'No! Emphatically not! I believe, Rilla…' Rumil's voice was unsure, not knowing exactly how to put his thoughts into understandable words, 'I believe that if the Valar allowed you and Glorfindel to bind yourself in an unbreakable bondage, even though you may have not fully understood your actions, that it must mean that you and Glorfindel were _meant _to be bonded - though perhaps not to early. I think, that you were _destined _for each other. Destined to love each other.'

The silence was electric.

Destined? … … … … … _Destined_??? Destined for each other? Destined to _love _each other? Idril's mind held most of the characteristics of a whirlwind.

Why had she not thought about that…elves weren't like humans, for whom arranged marriages were common enough. A little more than half a century and they had passed from the bounds of Arda. For an elf, a marriage bond was eternal - eternal physically. Would the Valar allow an unwisely made bond unbreakable if the pair were not _destined _for each other? And through Lady Galadriel, she knew that their bond _was _unbreakable.

Without even intending too, Idril's worries felt somewhat lighter…mayhap…mayhap Rumil was _right_! Perhaps Glorfindel and she might deal well together, considering…Mayhap…she could love Glorfindel?

'Rumil!' Her voice was sharp, having suddenly thought of something. Having forced his attention, she continued.

'Is it possible for love to grow from friendship?'

It took a moment for Rumil to understand where Idril was coming from. A slow, delighted grin began to grow. Sitting next to her, he laid a loose arm about her shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze as he spoke.

'My dear Rilla! I have good reason to believe that friendship is _always _the best beginning of love!'

'And so, my friend, after having realised your love for Idril, you went unthinkingly to her, and asked her to bond herself to you?'

'Yes.' replied Glorfindel miserably.

They were a short distance from the boundaries of Caras Galadhon, Glorfindel having informed Elrond of all the details of his betrothed and betrothal since their entrance into Lothlorien.

Elrond watched his friend, who had not looked him in the eye from the beginning of his narration.

'And after she had accepted, and you had bound to her with the prescribed words, she left you after you had engaged in a slight argument about some trivial matter, and that is when you were suddenly attacked by feelings of guilt and anxiety?'

'Yes, indeed. I had been riding a cloud of ethereal delight - but after she left my presence, reality came to ridicule me. I realised what I had done! I loved her - but I knew very well then that she loved me only as a friend - truly, she was too young to love otherwise! She was hardly two years past her majority! I must have been mad!'

He shook his head unhappily, 'Through my own selfishness I had bound her to me - a bondage which cannot be broken! I was thrown into ravages of self-reproach, worry and guilt. I would have left Lothlorien that night, had not the Lady Galadriel called me to her. She had sensed my disturbance, and had indeed been expecting everything I told her…even our betrothal!'

Elrond here started, this fact startling him, but Glorfindel continued, without appearing to understand the full meaning of what he had just said.

'She had me tell her everything - my fears and guilt…She agreed with my wish to return quickly to Rivendell. Though I knew that I could not avoid the bondage forever, I knew I could not force marriage onto Idril - dear elleth! - while she was still so young and innocent! I knew my leaving her just after our betrothal would hurt her…but how could I explain to her why I left?

Tell her that I had to leave because I had led her into an unbreakable betrothal when she was too young and innocent to understand what it truly meant? No! So, with Lady Galadriel's assurances that she would inform Idril's brothers of all that was necessary, I left.'

Glorfindel glanced momentarily at Elrond, who had his head bent as he rode his elegant chestnut. Unable to decipher the look on Elrond's face, he continued.

'It was the hardest thing to achieve…To leave Rilla there, not knowing when I would return, when I loved her so. But I knew that it was better for us both to be separated for that time. Lady Galadriel had promised to recall me when she felt it to be the right time…'

Elrond lifted his head.

'Right time? Is this the 'right time'? That is why you wished to come here those months ago?'

'Yes - Lady Galadriel sent me a letter then…'

'And, now? What does the 'right time' intimate? That Idril is old enough to be courted and understand the step she will be taking by marriage?'

'I…I think so. My plans…well! I can hardly pretend to have 'plans'! I just mean to…see her again, I believe! She is a hundred years older now - now…I will attempt to court her, to see whether it is possible for her to reciprocate my love for her!'

'I believe, Glorfindel, that in time, that will happen.' Seeing the joyous look on his friend's face, he continued quickly. 'However, I do believe that you should be thinking about her reception of you, my friend! She might be, and most likely is, still bitter about the way in which you left her!'

'Oh!' he was dismayed, 'What shall I say, Elrond?' His voice was slightly panicky. 'I cannot, even now, truly explain to her…I can only explain that to her when I know she loves me like I love her…'

'I believe, my friend, that all you can do until that moment, is apologise, reassure that your leaving her was not a rejection, declare your love for her, restore the old friendship, and make her love you!'

'Make her love me…' Glorfindel's voice was dreamy…

Elrond, sensing his friend's mental absence, did not speak anymore, but smiled to think of this side of his friend that had been hidden from him for so long…

* * *

Make a girl's day and review! 


	5. Memories: What Trouble They Do Give Us

A/N: Thanks to all who have added me to their story alerts – it gives me a kick to think about it! I hope that you will find this chapter to your liking.

BTW: Some may have noticed that I have tried my hardest to cancel out any contractions in the dialogue. Also, some may have noticed that I did not follow this for little Rilla's speech – I thought it was acceptable to believe that elflings had problems with learning words etc. just as much as human children, and that allowing her to speak in contractions may show this.

Varne

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories - What Trouble They Do Give Us (And the Beginning of Flashback Saga No.1)

Idril was restless. The knowledge that Glorfindel was inside the city gates gnawed away her nerves, which even before had been twitchy at the very least.

Her brothers, knowing this state of affairs much too well, were giving her a wide berth.

She did not know where to be - where to go. She felt persecuted - in a way - that she did not feel like she could go _anywhere _now, in fear of meeting him unexpectedly. She knew, however, that this meeting would have to come eventually…

Only some few hours before, the Lady Galadriel had requested her presence, and informed her that though Glorfindel's reasons why he returned would have to be explained by he himself, she fully expected all their problems to be resolved during the time Glorfindel spent in Lothlorien…

Idril came away with the unnerved feeling that marriage was a lot closer than she thought it had been only days before…

She attempted not to think about Glorfindel - but eventually found this to be impossible. When she strayed outside the city gates she found that she had strolled to the point where they had first met. She had turned around quickly, and had ended up in Exilien, the name for their old, familiar haunt outside the Eastern gates. When she quickly returned into the city, she somehow found herself where she and Glorfindel had met the second time - on the day of her majority…

-Flashback-

It had been during a Celebration for Midsummer. There had been thousands of glittering, sparkling lamps adorning the trees in large masses, in the place which was commonly referred to as 'the Party Grounds'.

The short-clipped grass was lush, thick and bouncy, making it perfect for dancing upon. Intricately carved benches and seats were melded into the scenery, seeming to be simply an extension of the beautiful old trees that had earned part of Lothlorien's reputation.

It was Midsummer's eve, the crux of the weeklong festivities, for a masked ball marked that night, and all revealed themselves at midnight. All of Lothlorien, with large contingents from Mirkwood and Rivendell were to be present.

Lord Elrond, and his wife, the Lady Celebrian, daughter of the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien, had come with their children, as had (quite unexpectedly) King Thranduil and his sons, the Princes Legolas and Jorluin. Lords Glorfindel and Erestor had accompanied the Lord of Rivendell, the latter finally giving in to months of argument and the less gentle means of persuasion that Glorfindel enforced…

Haldir, having never grown truly accustomed to joining the Lords and Ladies during the festivities, for he attempted to avoid them as often as possible, would have preferred remaining with his family, but due to his sister's enthusiasm and pride and his brothers' teasing, he dared not return to them.

The higher-ranked (there was very little upper/lower class mentality amongst the elves. The rulers, such as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, were respected very highly, and took precedence in everything, but as those under them there was little differentiation. All maidens were addressed as 'Lady' formally, though the children of leaders, such as Lord Elrond's daughter Lady Arwen and Lords Elladan and Elrohir officially had those titles. Lord Glorfindel, due to his fame, renown, and present position, commanded the respect of all who met him, hence his title) elves ate together somewhat separated from the rest of the elves.

Feeling somewhat out of his element, Haldir had paused on his way towards the appropriate tables. Indecisive, he stood there until he was clasped on the shoulder and addressed by a somewhat familiar voice.

'What is this, March warden?! Having second thoughts?'

Turning, with a wry, yet amused look on his face, Haldir saw Glorfindel, grinning unashamedly.

'Second thoughts, Lord Glorfindel? Well now that I see you, also, are here…'

His deliberate silence spoke volumes, and Glorfindel laughed appreciatively, which Haldir joined him with. If truth be told, Haldir felt considerably relieved.

'Come, let us sit, friend. Tell me of Lothlorien - it has been around half a century since I was here last, was it not?'

'A few years yet from half a century, Glorfindel. Idril was fifteen when you were here last. She comes of age today.'

Comprehension flooded Glorfindel's face.

'The Lady Idril! She is of age today? Forsooth, over all these years I had quite forgotten that she must be growing older…' he turned and looked at Haldir squarely.

'So the little elfling is no more!' his voice held regret and sadness, and slightly amused but sympathetic towards this seemingly sentimental ellon, Haldir spoke.

'Glorfindel, indeed she is not an elfling anymore. However, she is still very young, and has grown very beautiful.' Seeing a slight wrinkle of the Lord's nose, Haldir was curious.

'You do not like beautiful young elleths?' he asked, himself thinking of a beautiful young elleth who had captured his own fancy.

Drawn from his musings, Glorfindel looked up.

'Forgive me, old friend. I find that over the past years I have cherished the memory of that beautiful little elfling in my heart. But now I see it is all too likely that now the Lady Idril, young and beautiful that she is, has not still the same innocent charm about her as she once did. Rather she will be like every other young elleth… elegant, kind, wise, generous, quiet…' he spoke with hidden feeling.

Haldir, evidently curious about this obviously biased opinion of the elleths of Arda (who could definitely not all be described by those words!), but feeling somewhat defensive about his still-adorable sister, dared to once again interrupt Glorfindel's thoughts.

'I must dare to disagree with you, my lord.'

Glorfindel looked at him, allowing Haldir to continue.

'Though your words may describe a number of young elleths, I am afraid that Idril is quite unlike that. Words which I would describe her would be compassionate, humorous, terribly mischievous, sweet and friendly. She is not in the least elegant - her preferred method of moving is either bouncing or skipping, and she prefers to make up her own curtseys than to conform to traditional methods.

I would not have called her 'wise' in the way in which you are thinking. She holds her own peculiar sense of wisdom, but she seems to lack a lot of common sense. The smallest problems are sometimes enough to send her into a panic and run for Rumil's help.

She _is _kind and generous, but quiet?! Not in the least. She warbles like a bird from sunrise to sunset, and occasionally,' Haldir paused here and grinned, remembering, 'when she feels things are much too quiet around Lothlorien, she starts calling out from the highest treetops, incredibly random and ridiculous messages.'

As Haldir spoke, Glorfindel became more and more intrigued. He had a smile of delight on his face, and his eyes had retained their good-humoured sparkle.

'Indeed! This is what the Lady Idril is truly like, now?'

'I speak the truth, Glorfindel. Also, she is _much _better known as Rilla - Idril seem much too elegant a name for such a little skittish thing.'

Glorfindel laughed; somewhat delighted to find that perhaps the little elfling whom had endeared herself so much to him all those years ago had not changed.

'Then I believe you, March warden Haldir! Is she present tonight?'

With a knowing smile, Haldir assented.

'She is! No doubt you would like to renew your acquaintance?'

With a cautionary glance at Haldir, Glorfindel spoke.

'Of course! But, my friend, how will I recognise her amongst all these masks?'

'I suppose you expect me to inform you of what she is wearing?!' Haldir asked with a cheeky smile.

'I may as well inform you now, March warden, of what might happen to your dear self if you do not!' replied Glorfindel, with a grin. 'Come, old friend, you cannot refuse to help me!'

Haldir smiled gently.

'Anything for you, my friend!'

Glorfindel beamed.

* * *

If you like my story….review, demmit!


	6. Memories: Part 2

Ok, well now. Some of you may have read the review(s) of Lady Akyrial. I agree with her, it was perhaps a stupid and immature thing to do, to write a complaint about her review in a review on her story. However, my comments on her story were not 'retaliation', but long standing thoughts and feelings on her work.

And, I _am _trying to learn. However, I rather learning from a review such as the Maid of Imladris gave me - I believe that all criticism and no encouragement is a dull dog.

Also, Lady Akyrial says my grammar, spelling and punctuation is appalling – could someone point it out to me? For I have attempted to be particular about all three, and in re-reading, I have not yet discovered it.

I really appreciated the review of 'Maid of Imladris'! It was helpful, encouraging and full of interesting points for me to think of when writing. (and if you are wondering, yes, i have read the Silmarillion, but i have not yet been able to find the Lost Tales)

Also, I know that Tolkien said elves did not re-use names (hence the two Glorfindels being the same person), and I apologise for my use of 'Idril'. However, I absolutely loved the name, and I could not think of a suitable name otherwise.

Ps, sorry for my characters 'un-elf like' behaviour.

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories (Part 2 of Flashback Saga No.1)

Rilla, sister of the March warden and wardens of Lothlorien, was enjoying herself greatly. Not only was the Midsummer Eve Masked Ball one of the greatest events of the year, it was also her birthday - and not just any ordinary birthday, but her coming of age!

Dressed in an ethereal dress of primrose and silver, she felt airy, and flitted about by herself as she waited for Rumil and Orophin to meet her, as they were escorting her to the ball. Her close friend, Varya, had intertwined jasmine in her dark hair, and to say the least, she was feeling very lovely - a superior feeling!

Varya had promised to meet her as soon as they reached the Party Grounds, and Rilla was impatient to leave. When her brothers finally came, she voiced her impatience, but all she got for replies were laughs and teases.

'You say you are impatient to meet Varya, Rilla, but are you _quite _sure that is whom you are impatient to meet?' quipped Orophin, with a humourous glance at Rumil.

With a flippant roll of her eyes, Rilla informed Orophin exactly what she thought of him and his statement, which made the brothers laugh, and they gave into her impatience.

Arriving at the Party Grounds, Varya immediately met them, with lively greetings to Rumil and Orophin also. The four of them were known for their spirited pranks and mischief and had forged quite a bond between them.

Soon the four were mixed up in a large group of the younger elves of Lothlorien, Mirkwood, and Rivendell. Masks did little to hide friends from friends, though there were a few mistaken identities, which caused much laughter amongst the elves - the 'everlasting children'.

Rilla, with her mask of a silver fox, was recognised with comparative ease amongst the ellyn, with whom she was a favourite - her easy, friendly airs creating her many friends, if not lovers.

Full of joy and love of life, Rilla danced every dance with vivacity, but took the time to encourage quieter elleths and bashful ellons to dance, (a tendency which had caused her brothers to nickname her Madam Matchmaker) and also to speak to those foreign elves - who even with their masks, could always be guessed at by their accent and dress.

During the dinner break some few hours after sunset, Rilla and Varya separated themselves from their friends, and found a cosy little nook where they half reclined while they feasted on fruit - 'the only food suitable if one is dancing!' Varya had declared.

'Is this not a wonderful night, Varya?! Life is beautiful – splendid! Full of joy, and happiness, and…oh! Everything wonderful!'

With a laugh, Varya looked at her friend with fond affection. Being some centuries older, she had experienced more sorrow and pain than Rilla could imagine. Only now that Rilla had come of age, would she be gradually informed of the more troubling occurrences in Arda.

'Y…yes, Rilla! For you, right now, that is what life is! So enjoy this night to its fullest, dearest.'

Hearing a slightly melancholy note to Varya's voice, Rilla lifted her head in slight surprise.

'Vari, why do you sound like that? What is it?'

Though slightly annoyed at Rilla's perceptiveness, Varya decided to continue.

' Rilla… your outlook on life is very simple and elfling-like still. I merely meant to say to keep on enjoying and loving life as much as you do now, for as long as you possibly can.'

Rilla was confused. As elflings were rather jealously protected from hearing the many disturbing reports of the world outside, once they became adults it took some time to mature completely.

'Vari, I do not understand.' She shook her head as if attempting to straighten the thoughts that lay there, 'Do you mean that now that I am of age things will be different?'

'Not immediately, darling. But even you must know that things must change, even gradually.'

'Yes…' Her voice was almost petulant 'I do not like change, Vari. I do not like it _at all_'.'

Smiling at the childishness of this statement, Varya continued.

'That may be, Ril, but you must remember that you, as an elf, who will live forever, will witness so many changes in Arda you will soon not be able to count or remember them all.'

Struck with this thought, Rilla was suddenly pensive. Her personality was still sanguine – emotions and feeling were things of the moment, not to be indulged in for lengths of time, but the present also made an impact on her, until, of course, that 'present' became the not-too-distant past!

'I…suppose that is true. It is quite an unpleasant thought, is it not?!'

With a laugh Varya agreed.

'It is, to a point! One has to, as an elf, become used to it! However, there will come a time that you will wish to sail across to Valinor, and there will be only little changes there, so you will like that!'

'That is true…' Idril pondered the idea. 'But, even if I _do _have to see a lot of change on Arda…I do not think, Vari, that I _want _to leave it for quite some time, anyway!'

Once again, Varya laughed, and hugged Rilla.

'I am _very _glad about that, my dear! I would not like you to leave me too early!'

Laughing, the two made their way back to the company.

Glorfindel was feeling almost dejected. He had left the dinner as soon as possible within the bounds of politeness, but he had been searching for an hour and had had not once glanced a sight of a maiden dressed in yellow and silver, with a mask of a silver fox.

His own mask, which was a simple burnished red mask with a few gold embellishments to complement his outfit, (he had, in a fit of wicked mischievousness, informed Erestor in Elrond's presence, that he intended to have a mask in the form of a balrog…sending Erestor into something akin to apoplexy and Elrond into a fit of laughter) he found to be useful. He was recognised infrequently, and for this he was grateful, as he wished to keep his intention on finding a certain maiden in yellow…

Speaking (or thinking) of yellow, what was that? Moving swiftly around a large trunk he saw two maidens bouncing and skipping, hand in hand, towards a large group of young elves. The maiden that interested him, was the shorter one of the pair, with dark hair, dressed in yellow, and masked by a silver fox. Making sure of all these items, Glorfindel was confident of having discovered his quarry. Pleased with himself, he allowed himself a glass of miruvor while he observed Rilla.

Although Varya had not meant it to be, their conversation had had somewhat of an effect on Rilla. This fact worried her until she reminded herself of Rilla's personality – deep, dark thoughts had no place in such company as this! However, although Rilla's enjoyment of the evening did not decrease, her mien was more reserved and thoughtful than previous. This gave her the appearance of, when she was speaking, laughing and teasing with her friends, having something else on her mind, to perceptive viewers.

It was growing increasingly closer to midnight when Glorfindel approached Rilla, requesting her hand for the dance. Though momentarily surprised, for this very distinguished ellon in gold and red did not appear to be any of her friends or acquaintances, she delighted in the mystery, which she informed Glorfindel of, when he asked the meaning of her smile, as he led her into the set.

'I was just thinking how mysterious and exciting this is! Because…' She lifted her head to give him a searching look, 'I do not think I know you, do I ?'

With a laugh, Glorfindel replied.

'I must undeceive you, my Lady! We happen to be acquaintances! Indeed, we were introduced very formally by your brother, the worthy March Warden!'

Fearing he had said too much, Glorfindel gauged Idril's reaction. He was relieved - though she was now evidently very curious, she had no idea who he was.

'We were introduced? By Haldir? But I am only just of age so you must have met me when I was an elfling? For I do not believe I have met you in the past few years?'

'Very true - we have not met in the last decade - or more!'

'Oh, this is not fair! You are not going to inform me who you are, are you?! Because it seems that you already know me.'

'You forget, Lady Idril,' she started slightly at his use of her name, 'that we all must unmask at twelve!'

'Oh!' Her eyes beamed with smiles once again, 'that is very good! I shall not have to wait very long, then!' she then added, in a tone of informing, 'For I am very impatient, you know.'

'You are? I must protest I did not notice!'

She laughed, but a confused expression came over her face as the dance finished, and they made their way towards the edge of the dancing area. Glorfindel procured them both a drink, and they sat down together.

'You are very strange, sir.'

Seeing his uplifted eyebrow, she continued hurriedly and apologetically, 'I don't mean strange, strange, but only strange to me, oh, I'm not making sense! You are merely a mystery!'

'Merely? Dear me, my lady, I am quite put out of countenance!'

'Oh, no! Not like that! Do not be ridiculous, for you know _quite_ well that I did not mean it like that!' She paused and hesitated, ' It just seems to me that you _must _be a lord or something like that. You have the air of one, you know,' she informed him frankly, looking him in the eye, 'there is just that little something about you. Not that you are little, of course, you do seem to be rather large!'

Glorfindel, who at this moment was taking a sip of his miruvor, choked. Glancing quickly at the little face looking up at him, he was surprised to see a very mischievous, knowing look on her face.

'You little minx!'

Quite used to this manner of speaking, she grinned cheekily.

'Remind me to repay you for that, m'dear!'

'Oh, I am quite certain you will not need reminding. Though it would not occur to most, I am sure, I believe that you must play enough of your own pranks…'

'Oh really!

'Yes, oh really! You have the look of it.'

'Indeed! I am much obliged.'

Idril laughed.

'See! I knew it!'

'Well, then, my fair friend, what say you to a little bit of … mischief?'

Her face said everything - and encouraged Glorfindel just as much as it would worry Rilla's brothers!

'Glorious…' murmured Glorfindel, with half-closed eyes - the word that, at Rivendell, would have sent Erestor into a panic, barricading himself into the library until Elrond ordered him out.

* * *

i've decided that, to preserve my own level of happiness, i'm just going to post this story and stuff the consequences (and the reviews). It was a learning curve, and hopefully my future writings will be better. All i wished to do with this story was to entertain ever so slightly a friend of mine, and when i posted it here that was my thought once again.

Varne


	7. Memories: Part 3 and end of Flashback

Many thanks to Lady Akyrial who pointed out the problems with the grammar etc. As soon as I have time I shall be returning to the earlier chapters and correcting them.

In this chapter I mention Rumil as being quite tipsy. I am not sure about elves and alcohol – in my mind I find it hard to believe that they drank alcohol to excess. I apologise if you think that Rumil getting tipsy is un-elf like, for I think it too…But I'm not changing it now!

Also, Lady Akryail explained more to me about violence with the elves – such as Idril hitting Rumil (I think) in one of the earlier chapters. I had not thought of it in that way, and I will try to remove any allusions to violence like that in future.

Also Lady Akryail said that in America they used "example" those to denote speech. In all the Australian books I have, speech is confined by 'another example' these, so I'll keep using them. It would be much too much effort to go through everything and change it all.

I'm posting again so soon because I feel like I'd rather get this all over and done with. I thought up a small plot bunny (very American, that phrase sounds to me!) last night that I'd like to think about a little more.

Varne

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories (Part 3 and last of Flashback Saga No. 1)

Rumil had had quite enough to drink for one night. He was not drunk, he told himself. He was merely just that little bit more than tipsy. The brothers' secret stash of Dorwinian wine having been tapped dry during the last Celebrations, they had to resort to merely having more than usual miruvor. Very much more than usual miruvor!

He was debating on whether he dared to venture towards the miruvor himself, or get one of his less-tipsy friends to do so for him, when he heard himself being addressed quietly from behind.

He turned, to find a maiden wearing an ill-fitting (though that fact only registered in his mind the next day) plain red and gold mask which almost clashed with her primrose and silver dress. Though he had drunk too much to be surprised, he was slightly incredulous when the maiden bent towards his ear, secretively, placing a note in his hand as she whispered to him.

'As I promised…I look forward to meeting you…'

And then she was gone. Rumil shook his head, as if trying to clear his head of the alcohol, as one clears water from ones ears.

'I truly have had enough to drink. Imagining beautiful, alluring elleths…'

He had almost completely convinced himself of his imagining the interlude, when he gradually became aware of the paper in his hand.

'Good gracious.'

He fumbled to open the note, dropping it once or twice in his inebriation, but finally opened it.

"As I promised, I will meet you in a short time

At the bench near the waterfall…Wait for me,

if I am late. Only you could I love… from your

own love"

'Dear me.'

Rumil could not remember ever making an assignation with any elleth. Truthfully, of late he had been too busy to think about elleths…

'How long have I been tipsy?' Rumil asked to the open air. As the open air had no idea, or at least did not reply, he continued with his monologue.

'Perhaps I did make an assignation…Very pleasant looking elleth…I would not mind seeing her…She says she loves me! Goodness!'

Rumil, quite decided, slowly wended his way towards the waterfall…

Giggling hysterically, Idril quickly returned to Glorfindel, who had covered his face in her silver fox mask. They exchanged masks, as they had done before, with Idril promising not to look at Glorfindel's face - a promise she only made because it was quite close to midnight.

'It worked?' Glorfindel asked.

'I believe so! He sat there for some five minutes afterwards, with a 'pondering' expression on his face, and then he suddenly got up and swerved his way towards the waterfall!!!'

With a hearty laugh, Glorfindel tugged a strand of Rilla's hair.

'You're a minx, no doubt about it! Please tell me once again why we are revenging your goodly self upon poor Rumil?'

'Because he has been utterly impossible of late…He teases me constantly about…about someone I met a long time ago in rather … ridiculous circumstances!'

Glorfindel was intrigued. He could sense that whatever Rumil had been teasing Rilla about, she actually found it irritating or embarrassing…

'Will you not tell me? I promise not to laugh…' Seeing her incredulous look, he continued, '…too much!'

'I…suppose I can. It might be a relief to tell it to a stranger…Though you claim that you are not!'

'Indeed no! But please, continue!'

'Well…to tell you quickly - for it will be midnight soon! - when I was an elfling…fifteen to be precise, Rumil told me that if I was naughty too often, Mandos would take me to his domain…'

Glorfindel, comprehension lighting his eyes, smiled surreptitiously.

'So, one day, I was running away from Haldir… I can not remember why…Is that not a silly thought? Running away from Haldir! Impossible!' she laughed, and glanced at Glorfindel. 'It is funny how all it takes is a few years of experience for one to grow wise about what you can and can not do with your brothers…!'

Observing an answering grin, she continued.

'So, I was running away from him, when I suddenly ran into someone. I immediately thought it was rather funny…I had run into someone, running away from someone else…and I was hoping it was not Haldir, when I looked up. I saw, or I thought I saw, Mandos!'

She shook her head, with a face of wry amusement and distaste of the memory.

'It was awful! I thought Mandos had, like Rumil had said, come to take me away because I had run away from Haldir again! I tried to run away from him, but then I ran into Haldir.'

She laughed, 'I told him that I would be good if he did not let Mandos take me away…Of course he was incredibly confused, for he knew that the ellon I had run was _definitely _not Mandos. So he sorted it all out. But _none _of them have let me forget that for the next ten years of so of my life, the ellon who I thought was Mandos was like a hero to me. Elflings are like that, you know.'

She looked up at Glorfindel with an informative glance,

'I thought he was wonderful - incredibly handsome, awe-inspiring… I called him 'Mandy' and chatted to my brothers about how wonderful he was, how nice he was, and how brave and strong he was… So when I got older - in the past few years - they have never stopped teasing me, for there is always the chance the ellon will come back here.'

Glorfindel, attempting to keep a natural face, coughed uneasily and asked,

'And when…I mean, why did you stop…er, worshipping this ellon?'

'Well…as I got older, and thought more about him, I realised I did not _want_ to meet him again.'

Seeing Glorfindel's surprised look, she went on.

'You see, I was afraid that the glorious,' Glorfindel winced at the word, 'Picture of this ellon I worshipped was merely exaggeration on an elflings part…Even now, I do not want to meet him! I am quite happy remembering that wonderful elf, without him turning up here, and turning out to be …'

'Turning out to be, what exactly?'

'Well…I do not know…' She thought hard about it, 'Boring? Old? Uninteresting? Pompous? It would be truly awful…' She finished with a shake of her head.

'And the name of this ellon..? Will you tell me?'

Glorfindel noticed she glanced at his hair – an action that confused him.

'Well, I can you that you are not from Rivendell' Glorfindel started 'For your hair is golden…So I will tell you. He was…Lord Glorfindel…'

Delighted at her lack of common sense (which would have told her that Lord Glorfindel had golden hair and resided at Rivendell, and also that she had dark hair that was uncommon in Lothlorien), Glorfindel felt a mixture of emotions about discovering the feelings this charming young elleth had had about him…

Suddenly, all the noise of the celebrations died down. Turning around, Glorfindel and Idril noticed the Lady Galadriel upon a makeshift platform. She addressed the crowd, greeting them in her usual, graceful, diplomatic way. At the end of her short speech, she announced that it was time of the removal of masks.

A hubbub of noise erupted, shrieks of laughter were heard - Idril turned to Glorfindel with an expectant look on her face.

'Well? Hurry up then! I wish to know who you are!'

With a wry smile, and a quick thought about what her reaction would be, and whether she would recognise him, he undid the laces of his mask and smiled at her.

Her face showed shock, and a little horror.

'Lord Glorfindel!' Her horror was slowly being engulfed by anger.

Seeing the need for a speedy intervention before she ran away or scolded him to the skies, he possessed himself of her hands.

'Rilla, please do not be angry with me! I could not resist the temptation to discover your true self without having to fight your prejudices against me!'

Seeing she was still not placated, he quickly continued before she could speak.

'Rilla, please! We have had a delightful time together, have we not? I am sorry for deceiving you, but I told you from the very beginning that I would not inform you who I was until midnight! I _am _sorry I made you tell me about our… previous meeting…'

With a look that could melt the hardest of hearts, he went on,

'Rilla…please forgive me! Let us be friends!'

She was silent for a few moments, then laughed, and turning, took her hands away from him.

'I should have known! You are…terribly wicked, my lord!'

'Oh, no you do not! No 'my lording' if you please! We are friends! It will just be Glorfindel - and I am calling you Rilla whether you like it or not - and I suspect you must like it for Haldir informs me that is what you are best known as!'

With a gasp, Idril turned to him.

'You have been talking to Haldir!'

With a benignant smile, Glorfindel agreed.

'Yes indeed! Who else would have informed me of what you were wearing so I could discover you?'

'That! That! _Oh! _Am I going to revenge myself upon him for _that!'_

With a laugh, Glorfindel put Idril's arm through his.

'I am at your service, milady!'

-End of Flashback-

Flooded with remembrance and regret, Idril rushed to her flet before her tears could not be held back any longer. Oh, how fun that night had been! How wonderful Glorfindel…no. He was _not _wonderful. He had _left _her just after they were betrothed!

* * *

Lady Wednesday, you have stricken me with guilt! I am afraid..._very _afraid, that Glorfindel and Rilla don't meet up in 'present' time until...well...quite close to the end! However, I thought it was necessary to build up the back story...It might have been better for me to do so in a less unconventional way (all these flashbacks are tedious. lol) but oh well! And about the length...oo dear...this one is shorter I think...I'll post a chapter a day to make up for it, k?!


	8. Worry: An All Encompassing Emotion

SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long...and just after I'd promised a chapter a day...feels awful Oh wal, I'm uploading three chapters today! Thanks for the reviews...! They is luv-ly!

skip-pyyy skip-pyyy, skip-py the bush kan-gar-oooo!

That song is in my head! Oh wal, it could have been Aeroplane Jelly...!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Worry (Such An All Encompassing Emotion)

Glorfindel was as close to being in a panic as a balrog-slayer could be.

Throughout the formal greeting of the Lord and Lady of the Wood he had been uneasy, unsure whether Lady Galadriel would speak to him personally. He could not help feeling the tiniest bit relieved when she made no sign of wishing to do so. He felt he could not take any more of her feminine advice about this…this…problem? Too small of a word…

Having been shown his suite in the guest flets, he was unsure as what to do. That decision was taken from him when there came an abrupt and decisive knock upon his door.

While Glorfindel was letting Haldir in the room, he felt aware of a feeling that he had not felt in a very long time. It was something akin to guilt and shame - all those feelings one has when caught out doing something reprehensible…

Seeing Haldir, Idril's brother, who had been Glorfindel's friend before he had even met Idril, was somewhat of a blow.

Haldir, somehow having an understanding about the feelings Glorfindel was presently suffering, had decided to attempt to put the elder ellon at ease as soon as possible.

Unable to sit, Glorfindel paced uncomfortably as Haldir stood before the window, looking out, waiting for Glorfindel to calm. Realising that he would not, he turned, and going to Glorfindel he laid a heavy hand on his arm, and in a few stern words, told him to sit down and stop acting like a fool.

This method of approach surprised Glorfindel out of his state of panic and worry, and he shook his head sheepishly and apologised as he sat down.

'Do not worry, my friend. I understand what you must be feeling now.'

'You do?' Glorfindel rejoined dubiously.

'I believe so. However, Glorfindel, be not worried that either I or my brothers hold you in any resentment. Have you forgotten that you asked the Lady Galadriel to inform us of your real reasons of leaving?'

'I…yes…I know…But…in seeing you…'

'Calm yourself, friend. This is unlike you!'

Glorfindel sighed and placed his head in his hands, and spoke through them.

'You have no idea, Haldir! I thought just spending this century away from her was bad enough - but now…coming back with the hope of marrying her but realising the amount of explaining I shall have to do before I even hope to win her love! How she must hate me, Haldir!'

Never had Glorfindel seemed so vulnerable to the March Warden. The reborn balrog-slayer had always exuded a wondrous air of calmness, assuredness and confidence. His superior years had caused many mature-aged elves feel young and immature, but now, by one small elleth, this had all came crashing down.

Haldir, sitting next to the distraught ellon, put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to the hidden face.

'She does not hate you Glorfindel. She is hurt, resentful, but mostly confused.'

Glorfindel lifted his head, the faintest light of hope shining on his face.

'Truly? Do I have a chance then? If I go to her…explain that it was my feelings of guilt about leading her into an unbreakable bond merely two years after she came into her majority that made me flee back to Rivendell. If I point out to her that it was impossible for me to marry her under those circumstances…'

Interrupting these plans, Haldir brought his sister's suitor's attention back to himself.

'Yes, Glorfindel, you do have a chance. I believe we all knew that at the time, your love for Idril was not reciprocated in the same manner. I do not know whether she loves you know - but I do know that you have more chance than any other ellon on Arda of winning her love. You are on her mind too much, you see.'

Haldir smiled to see the slight smile of delight turn up on Glorfindel's face.

The sooner this pair reunites the better, thought Haldir. Such a pair they had always been…he mused upon the two years after that Masquerade Ball on Rilla's coming of age…

How fun…yes fun! And interesting it had all been…And eventful…particularly for himself…

* * *

Yes I know it's short but there are two more coming momentarily!

Varne


	9. A Hundred Years Ago

Chapter 9: A Hundred Years Ago (And The Beginning of Flashback Saga No.2)

''Dir! 'Dir!'

Rilla was scrambling up the steps towards the March warden's flet - having spent quite some time searching for him all throughout Caras Galadhon. Reaching the landing outside his door, she paused for a breath before she whipped open the door. Haldir, used to such comings and goings with Rilla, did not bother to turn around from the desk he sat at, engrossed in 'some bit of this-or-that' as Rilla had dubbed it all.

Rilla bounced to his side.

''Dir! Guess what! You cannot guess who is coming today!'

Haldir, finally distracted away from his papers, looked at his young sister with a hint of exasperation.

'I cannot guess? Rilla, use your common sense! As Marchwarden of the Border Guard, do you not think I would be one of the first to know of Glorfindel's journeying here?'

Crestfallen, Rilla stopped bouncing.

'Oh. Well then! You already know! Is it not wonderful! We have not seen him for_ so_ long!'

'Rilla, it has been barely four months since he left after the Midsummer Ball!'

'Yes, but that is a very long time to be separated from a friend, is it not? And can you not just imagine all the fun we shall have for _months _now that he is here!'

'You forget, dear sister, that he is _not _here as yet, and that I must be leaving now to join the Guard in escorting him here!'

'Oh! Tell him that I am waiting very expectantly and I have so much to tell him and I already have a plan…'

Haldir interrupted,

'If I get a chance, Rilla - if I get a chance, I shall. Return to the library, and see if you can help Finlath just the _slightest _before you engage in this merry-making with Glorfindel!'

Rilla, remembering her duties at the library, started.

'Oh! Finlath! I completely forgot! Oh dear, he will shake his head so! Goodbye, 'Dir, have fun!'

She sped out the door, slamming it shut, leaving Haldir smiling softly as he shook his head about the child. Just as he was about to leave his chair in preparation to go to the Border Guard, when the door flew open once again, and Rilla's head poked through the door.

'Oh 'Dir! Would you tell Glorfindel I shall meet him at the usual spot!'

Before he could reply in his normally bland manner, the door was once again slammed and clattering footsteps faded out of Haldir's hearing.

Shaking his head, he started to prepare himself.

Rilla ran willy-nilly through the scattered trees on the eastern side of Caras Galahon towards the East Gate. She often found staying inside the walls of Caras Galadhon restricting, and opted to roam free in the wide expanses of trees on all the four sides of the city often. Though her brothers were sure that this freedom would have to be curtailed in the none-too-distant (elvish none-too-distant!) future, they allowed these wanderings, trusting in the ability of their own Border Guard.

In her excitement, Rilla was allowing her emotions to take control of her actions. Her joy was a many coloured character - meaning, that it could be displayed in a range of manners. At the moment Rilla was indulging in the adrenalin rush of imagining vividly that she was being pursued by some awful creature…a balrog, perhaps.

This lent more speed to her already swift feet, and fully enjoying the alarming feeling of being chased by something that would no doubt send you to Mandos, she quite startled the guards at the gate by not slowing down until mere steps away from them. She startled them further, while still in the wonderful panic of imagination, by darted behind them and collapsed in breathless giggles. As the guards were well acquainted with this anomaly among elleth, they recovered quickly from their shock. Two of them lifted Rilla to her feet.

'What was it this time, Rilla?' asked one of the guards jovially, 'A warg or an orc?'

This led to more chuckles from the still-breathless elleth, before she could reply.

'Neither, of course! It was a balrog - did you not see it?! Its fiery surface was scorching everything in its path!'

The four guards laughed, and shook their heads. All of the Border Guard had known Rilla since she first came to Lothlorien, due to Haldir, Orophin and Rumil being March warden and wardens respectively. They had become used to Rilla indulging in flights of fancy, and often joined in - the eldest of the stating sheepishly to an incredulous Haldir, that 'he felt it did him good to be around this elfling - it made him feel very young, imagining evil creatures and circumstances to make your heart beat faster!'

'So what it this extra excitement caused by, Rilla?' asked Emrallan, Head of the Eastern Gate Guard.

'Oh, did you not know? Glorfindel is come today!'

'Lord Glorfindel! Well that explains it!' Emrallan grinned.

'Yes, of course it does! Would you please open the gate for me?'

'What is this? Are you not going to meet Lord Glorfindel?'

'Silly one! Of course I am! I am going to our meeting place now!'

With a laugh, the guards opened the gate, and with a wave, Rilla dashed away.

'I wonder whether it is still a balrog…' mused Emrallan to his grinning companion.

* * *

And one more chapter a leetle later perhapsly...


	10. Exilien, and a Fight

Chapter 10: Exilien, And a Fight (Part 2 of Flashback Sage No.2)

The 'meeting place' which Rilla spoke of was rather the headquarters for a company of rather mischievous young elves. Rilla and Glorfindel were tacitly the leader of them – for they were undoubtedly the most spirited and devious minded of the group.

This headquarters was in a very secluded and unfrequented section of Eastern Lothlorien. There were reasons why the Eastern side of the forest was unpopular among the more mature elves, but as the elders of Lothlorien did not promote scare-mongering amongst the younger elves, the latter worried about it less than it was probably wise.

The place itself was an extremely beautiful area, but it held a certain sense of mystery and suspense. It consisted of a medium clearing, large enough for a spirited game. This clearing was enclosed by a thick expanse of very tall, and comparatively thin trees, where a winding track led back into the more open part of the forest. On one side of the clearing there was a waterfall - whose existence was mostly unknown among the other Lothlorien elves - with the river continuing out eastward.

Towards the waterfall end of the clearing was a gigantic mallorn tree. Tens of thousands of years old, the buttresses were massive, and, with the trees' permission, the young mischief makers had formed a sort of shelter underneath, comprised of hardy cloth often used by the Border Guard.

With the skills of both the ellyn and elleth, they created a very respectable shelter there, with carved chairs, and couches, and embroidered pillows and cushions, protected from above and the sides by the buttresses and the cloth.

The elleth had planted beautiful climbing plants all around the vicinity, and every day they grew around the carved benches they had made. Due to the height and the density of the trees' foliage, it was only just before, during and after noon that the area received direct sunlight, the rest of the time the hideaway was encased in a charming, yet slightly eerie half-twilight atmosphere.

Glorfindel, having not been around during the creation of this headquarters had been immediately dubious about its position. Due to his knowledge that came with being the seneschal of Rivendell and a Lord of the elves of Arda, he knew exactly what lay to the east, and the sense of danger that lay over the whole land - including Lothlorien. His fears were based on the fact that, if Lothlorien were attacked by Sauron, the eastern side would seem to be the side that would be attacked first. However, it strove to reason that Sauron would not attack Lothlorien before attacking certain human cities first, and that if the orcs of Moria attacked, that they would not be attacking from the Eastern side.

Even with these more reassuring thoughts, Glorfindel felt an uneasiness about this young group of elves having their headquarters so close to the border - Eastern or not. However, unwilling to ruin their fun and enjoyment, he kept a wary silence.

When Rilla made her was down the track with its rises and falls, she found, when lifting the flap of cloth over the entrance to the pavilion under the buttresses that she was not the first to reach the hideaway. Rumil, her foster brother, and Varya, her closest friend, were there, engaged in a spirited pillow fight. Not thinking once about what their friends Yolande and Hwestawen would think about their using their pillows in such a way, Rilla snatched up a pillow and pitched it directly at Rumil's head.

This got her the pairs' attention and Rilla, have sprung upon the table, affected a heroic pose with a pillow in each hand and then crying out, leapt down dramatically.

'Rilla for Varya!'

Laughing uncontrollably, the elleth attacked Rumil on both sides - which ended in Rumil being pinned down by his arms and legs - Varya lying across his legs and Rilla kneeling on his arms which were placed over his chest. The trio was laughing fit to kill, and Rilla was tormenting Rumil when they heard an amused voice at the door.

'It seems I arrived too late to assist you, Rumil. But perhaps I could assist at your funeral?'

With shrieks from the elleth, and an exclamation from Rumil, the three young ones scrambled up to Glorfindel. During the hugs that followed, Rumil somehow tripped Glorfindel up, which ended in a wrestling match, during which the elleth erratically pounded them with pillows from both sides. The Ellyn finding this to be quite dishonourable of them, pulled them into the fray and tickled them until they could scarcely breathe.

'Glory, _stop! ' _Rilla gasped out - Varya finding it impossible to speak.

However, Rilla's words caused both the Ellyn to desist…

'_Glory?' _intoned both Glorfindel and Rumil.

Both Rilla and Varya were struggling to put themselves a safe distance away from both of them, and so failed to notice the faces and words of the two Ellyn.

'Hmm?' Rilla was attempting to straighten her mussed up braid…

'I hate to interrupt you from correcting your hair, Rilla, but I _must _beg you to inform me - _what _did you just call me???' Glorfindel was incredulous.

Rilla, finally noticing Glorfindel's consternation, stopped and thought.

She then grinned.

Widely.

'I called you 'Glory'!'

'Glory!' Glorfindel was horrified.

'Glory!' Rumil was delighted.

'Yes, indeed, Glory. It is about time that you have a nickname, Glory. Glorfindel is _much _too long for any of us to stand any longer! I am Rilla - Varya is Vari - Rumil is Rum - why can you not be Glory?'

'But…Glory!'

'Yes, Glory!'

Rumil was rolling around the floor by this stage.

'But….Rilla! _Must _it be Glory???'

'I do not see why not. It is the most appropriate nickname, would you not think? What else is there? Findel? Findy? Glorfy?'

Starting violently at the last, Glorfindel shuddered.

'No, no indeed! I will have to suffer with Glory, then…'

Glancing at the still-rolling Rumil, he gave him a hard push with his foot, suddenly slightly self-conscious.

'Get up, you prancing fool!'

Rumil sat up, sit guffawing, and smirked at Glorfindel.

'Oh, anything for you, Glory!'

Glaring at Rumil, Glorfindel addressed Rilla.

'I am afraid, Rilla, that you have done me an ill turn…Remind me to revenge my on you as soon as possible!'

A grinning Idril laughed, and shook her head with a glint in her eye.

'But dear Glory, I have already informed you once before that I am _quite _sure you need no reminding!'

Glory made a noise that sounded something like 'peh', when Orophin appeared through the doorway. A series of greetings and chattings of local news changed the intimate atmosphere. They did not have to wait very long before the last three Ellyn appeared - Querdin, Vincere and Lenodarin, followed swiftly by three close friends of Rilla and Vari who possessed the same sort of spirit and humour -Hwestawen, Yolande and Neminari.

Hwestawen was the eldest elleth of the group - Orophin being the eldest ellyn. She was strong and forceful for an elleth, and had clashed on several different occasions with Haldir. Sensing a chance of matchmaking, Idril was planning mischief in the future…

Yolande and Neminari were as close friends as Rilla and Vari - but were closer in age than the latter pair.

Yolande was a popular elleth, whose beauty and charm had enchanted most of the Ellyn around her age. However, though she seemed incredibly confident and self-assured, her close friends understood that she was more insecure than all of them. They helped her as much as possible to be herself and not worry to death about things she tended to exaggerated. She often tended to be easily prejudiced and judgmental about elves who she had taken in quick dislike - something her friends were attempting to change. However, in the group, she was a lively-tongued elleth, with quick wit and a ready smile.

Neminari was a quieter elleth who had only recently shown the rest of the group a different side to her personality. Indeed, she loved tricks and games as much as Rilla, but had the unfortunate habit of, after playing a successful trick, or speaking a quick jest, of apologising, blushingly, to the victim. Her friends were slowly ridding her of this terrible habit.

Querdin was a lifelong friend of Orophin's, as he also was on the Border Guard. Always ready for a laugh or jest, he gladly carried through with tricks and adventures that the others thought up with agility and vivacity. He was a reassuring friend with a ready ear - which made him popular among the elleths, of course!

Vincere was a handsome charmer, a close friend of Rumil. The pair were very similar - both being very sympathetic, understanding and helpful, while also being fun to be with, cheeky, mischievous and young.

Lenodarin was a quieter youngster who happened to be new to the Border Guard. It had been on the occasion of Orophin and Rumil's wide-eyed watching of Lenodarin calmly adding a baby bird to Haldir's unattended pack, and straight-facedly answering Haldir's enraged questions, five leagues of constant squawking later, as to 'where in Mordor did the confounded thing come from'. Exceedingly impressed, the brothers had invited Lenodarin to join their 'exclusive' company.

Glorfindel, having been almost immediately made a member of the company during his last stay at Lothlorien (after they all had heard the tale of his and Rilla's prank on Rumil), had been accepted wholeheartedly, even though his years exceeded the others by millenniums. He found, as Glorfindel had informed his dear friend Erestor, that

'He felt he could allow his 'inner elfling' free range while with that company of 'elflings'' (as he often called them) – which had caused Erestor to burst into laughter, disturbing Lord Elrond, who was passing the library at the time, considerably.

During the very best of times, the group had a few honorary members – such as the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Incredibly close friends to Orophin and Rumil, the four ellyn had made quite a name for themselves in both Lothlorien and Rivendell. Even Mirkwood was not safe, when the four visited their dear friend Legolas, who, though more reserved than the four pranksters, found that he was inevitably dragged into the mischief anyway. Legolas, also, was an honorary member, with his younger brother Jorluin, who, to the despair of his elder brother, seemed to have the same tendencies as his four close friends.

Rilla, grabbing Glorfindels arm, pulled him with her up to the higher table, and banged loudly with the only thing available - the hilt of Glorfindel's sword. This action not only resulting in eventual quiet, but it also merited Rilla a rather aggrieved look from Glorfindel (who, she had learnt before, was very protective of his sword...)

'Dear friends, I have some wonderfully exciting news to inform you of! After some very surreptitious yet necessary searching through Haldir's papers yesterday…' There were mixed reactions amongst the company, hearing this, but none were truly 'shocked'… 'I found out something quite incredible! In less than a week, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Jorluin will be with us, here in Lothlorien!'

There was an uproar, as this was totally unexpected, yet wholly gratifying news. Glorfindel, already having heard about it from Elrond, smiled indulgently.

'Do you speak the truth, Rilla, are you quite sure of it?' asked Orophin, with shining eyes.

'Yes! I am sure of it! It seems that…Haldir kept it a secret from us for he knew what our reaction would be…'

There were groans and short laughs at this. None of them blamed Haldir for this - they understood the March warden's reasons completely. That, however, did not stop them from planning revenge…!

'We must have a celebration! Have it here - just our company! Throughout the whole night!' exclaimed Rumil.

Hwestawen lifted her head from speaking quietly with Yolande.

'Throughout the whole night, Rumil? Why is that?'

Vincere answered for him,

'Do you really think, Hwesta, that Haldir and the other elder Guards will allow all our crew outside the Eastern Gates unsupervised for hours on end? Whatever way we did it, they would have to discover our Exelien,' (the name for the 'headquarters') 'and of course, we do not wish that!'

'That is true…' murmured Hwestawen.

Yolande took up the thread, 'Does that mean that we will have to sneak out here one night and smuggle ourselves back inside somehow around dawn?'

Neminari looked up, startled, 'But how will we get over the wall?'

'Quite simple, really. Rumil and Orophin should be able to access some of the ladders of the Guard, being wardens and all.' piped up Lenodarin.

Orophin, commending this sense, agreed with Rumil's idea.

'I believe Rumil is right. If we hope to keep Exilien relatively secret, we will have to have our celebrations with the other four during the night. The elders would be too suspicious as to where we all were if we had it during the day.'

'But we are all here now, and though we may receive a few questions, nothing unmanageable,' questioned Varya.

'Yes, Vari, but all of Lothlorien has some knowledge of our group. I believe that if any of the elder elves thought about it much they would realise we had a headquarters out here. That is inevitable. But with the other four here, I believe Haldir might insist upon a chaperone, or someone of a more mature age, if we left Caras Galadhon – he is now much too used to our adventures.' replied Rumil.

'Chaperone forsooth!' cried out Rilla, 'Why should we have a chaperone when we have a Glory, who is practically more than all our ages put together!'

There was much laughter at this - the rest of the group finding Rilla's newly acquired nickname for Glorfindel to be rather entertaining. Glorfindel, after directing Rilla a mock-dangerous glare, ignored them all with a nose up in the air.

'What do you think about our plan, Glorfindel?' asked Hwestawen diplomatically.

The nose came down hearing his true name, and Glorfindel was quiet… He had been battling with his thoughts of prudence and safety - and this plan of quite blatantly disobeying the rules of Lothlorien, and having a (sure to be) loud and boisterous celebration so close to the Eastern border went against his principles.

Seeing this look on Glorfindel's face, the group had become quite subdued, waiting, it seemed, in expectation.

'Glorfindel? What is it? What do you worry about?' Rilla was anxious. She had not thought that the plan would not meet Glorfindel's approval. In the air there was a sense that if they did not receive Glorfindel's approbation many things had to be rethought…

Glorfindel, coming to his senses, realised that every eye was upon him. He felt guilty…he felt suddenly old.

'Elflings…I am afraid I cannot approve of this idea.' There was a sense of resentment from the ellyn - perhaps being called elflings (though they had been called it many times before by the reborn, but never in such a serious situation), and uneasiness from the elleth.

'But, Glorfindel, _why?' _pleaded Rilla.

'There are many reasons, Rilla, why this is definitely _not _a good idea. By sneaking out in the middle of the night, outside the city gates, you would be blatantly disobeying Lothlorien's laws.'

Here the Ellyn who were members of the Border Guard shifted guiltily.

'There are also other reasons, but I do not wish to inform you of them if I do not have too.'

'You do not wish to inform us of them!' Rilla was incensed. 'You say there are many reasons but you do not wish to inform us of them! You, you are just as bad as the rest of those old elves in their - you are positively ancient! And _boring!_'

With a stamp of her little foot, Rilla rushed out of the room, and from Exilien. The room was incredibly quiet after she left. In ones and twos, the other followed - leaving Glorfindel by himself.

* * *

Many apologies for the long wait...Uni has been...Occupying! I was wondering whether a pillow fight would be acceptable among the elves. Probably not, but I don't think it affects the story for better or worse. Thanks to all who have reviewed - you have 'made' many a day for me!

Varne

(i am craving vegemite. Mmm vegemite)


	11. Trouble Is Fun For Some

�

Chapter 11: Trouble is Fun (For Some) (Part 3 of the Flashback Saga No.2)

�

�

Haldir was feeling quite uneasy. He had been having 'those-sorts-of-feelings' all day. It seemed that something seemed to be wrong…all wrong. Something was missing… Indeed, he was quite glad that the day was coming to an end. It affected one's nerves to be constantly on the edge!

Really, one had to be exceedingly happy about the behaviour of the young elves during the last two days. Unlike what he had expected, they had not demanded large celebrations by themselves with the four visitors. Actually, they seemed to be quite satisfied with staying within the bounds of Caras Galahon - and even accepted a chaperone with considerable grace when they had requested to walk to the flower fields outside the western walls. 

Really, he ought to be feeling quite elated, Haldir reminded himself. Shaking his head, he made his way down the steps of his flet to find a night-cap before he retired to read for a few hours before headed to bed. When he met Rilla on her way upstairs he felt a sort of jolt inside him.

'Forgot something you wanted, Rilla?'

Rilla seemed unwilling to stay and chat, but turned and yawned widely before replying.

'Actually, no, 'Dir, I am going to bed. I am just…so…_tired._' These last words were interspaced with gigantic yawns. Haldir, though surprised, did not vocalise any suspicion he might have felt and wished her a good night.

As we walked he pondered over this curious event. Rilla _tired? _Rilla going to bed at this time of night? There was only one answer that he could find for it. Last night they must have held some sort of celebration for the visitors…

Haldir shook his head. Having a inate sense of justice, Haldir knew he would not reprimand the young ones on his suspicion - for he may truly be incorrect - but reminded himself to speak to Orophin and Rumil and give them a slight talking to which would make them remember the improprieties and dangers of late-night feasting outside the city gates…

Haldir knew that if he had caught the group in the act he would have been livid. But he hoped his suspicion was quite incorrect. This hope was confirmed when he met Orophin and Rumil carousing happily with some young friends. They were wide awake, and another member of the Border Guard informed Haldir of the spontaneous sports carnival they had held that morning. 

This was probably the reason why Rilla was so tired, Haldir thought to himself, pleased to think that his siblings and their friends had matured enough to understand that secret meetings and celebrations were not wise or sensible. He had worried about the group greatly before Glorfindel (supposedly) joined it, but as he respected the elder elf greatly (tacitly...) he trusted that he would not allow them to involve themselves in dangerous mischief.

After Haldir had retired, three doors of three separate flets under Haldir's opened almost simultaneously. Stealing down in stockinged feet, Rilla, Orophin and Rumil met at the base of the tree, with silent grins. They stole through the flet-filled trees, to the grand tree of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Here, at its base were Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Jorluin, and together they made their way to the eastern walls. In a slightly covered area, where low hanging branches skimmed over the wall, they met Vincere, Lenodarin and Querdin, who were setting up a ladder over the wall. 

They did not have to wait very long before they noticed three shadows skimming their way towards them. Neminari and Yolande were finding it difficult to keep their giggles quiet, and Hwestawen was trying to quiet them, while attempting to keep herself from imitating them.

When they were close Rilla gasped quietly, and whispered quickly to Hwestawen.

'Hwesta, did not Vari come with you?'

'Oh!' Hwestawen looked startled, 'No, she did not! She did not turn up, you see, so I thought she must have come with you!'

There were gasps from all the elleth, which made the ellyn turn around from their�preparing of the rope ladder.

'What is it?' asked Orophin in a quiet voice.

'Oh, Orophin! We do not know where Vari is! She did not turn up at either of the rendezvous!' 

Orophin, struck, suddenly turned to Rumil. 

'Go find her, Rum. Be quick.'

With a sharp nod, Rumil left, blending in with the shadows so quickly the elleth could not follow his progress.

It was fifteen minutes later when Rumil and Vari turned up, Rumil holding a breathless Vari's hand.

They quickly came up to the impatiently waiting group, who demanded to know what had happened.

'Oh, it was terrible!' gasped Vari. 'I was on the steps, going down my flet when I heard someone coming down the steps behind me, quite fast. I did not know who it was, so I swung over the edge of the steps and hung from the edge by my hands! The elf went past, and I found that I could not pull myself up! I was stuck, until Rumil came and found me.'

'How did he get you down?' asked a wide-eyed Neminari, and Vari giggled.

'He told me to let go and he would catch me. It took him quite five minutes to persuade me to do so, so when I did it, he was unready and we both ended up sprawled on the ground together! It was awful - if any of the elder elves had seen us they would have been shocked and both of us would be forced into perpetual chaperonage!'

The elleth giggled at this tale, but were quietened by the ellyn, who after hearing the details of the rescue quickly from Rumil, had returned to the problem of getting over the wall, which was twelve feet tall and about a foot thick. 

Eventually, Orophin, Querdin, Elladan and Legolas went over first, Vincere and Rumil stayed on top of the wall, and Lenodarin, Elrohir and Jorluin helped the elleth up the ladder and lowered them by their hands to the waiting ellyn on the other side. In a short time they were all making their way to Exilien.

�

In the days after Rilla's passionate outburst at Glorfindel, Rilla had called a meeting without Glorfindel, and had stirred the others up into such a spirit of mischief that they agreed to go along with the original plan - Glorfindel's good opinion or not. When the four had arrived, the twins had listened to Rilla's reasoning, and had agreed with her opinion that it was merely 'a bit of harmless fun', as had Jorluin, and though Legolas had - once again - attempted to state the other side of the case, he had been quickly overruled. Not truly seeing the danger in the venture, it was not weakness that led Legolas to give in. Had Legolas been informed by one like Glorfindel of all the circumstances, he would have striven indefinitely to stop his friends - and would have refused to go. Unfortunately, due to Rilla's clever organisation and manipulation, the group had very little to do with Glorfindel. 

It was a queer sight, which the ancient trees watched in sleepy-eyed indifference. A large group of young elleth and ellyn, quietly making their way through the forest with secretive glances and hastily stifled giggles. The swish-swish of the elleths long dresses was heard over the faint breeze that seemed to be chilled by the bright moonlight. However, without Glorfindel's presence there seemed to be something missing - including his prudence and sense of fun. He would have made certain that there were precautions against being cornered in Exilien by anyone who had heard their leaving. However, those in the group were all relatively young, and did not think about it. 

They had prepared for the celebration well - the headquarters were full of tasty treats, and the ellyn usually left their smuggled supplies of Dorwinnian wine there for safe-keeping. The elleth had spread tiny fairy lamps around the whole area, and the effect overall was gorgeous. The ellyn commended them on their work, as the entered Exilien. 

A fey mood came over the whole group, and while Jorluin and Lenodarin brought out two fiddles, the rest of them danced - either in pairs, triplets or by themselves. They played 'musical cushions' (for they had not enough chairs), which led to much hilarious laughter and much wrestling by the ellyn. The poor embroidered pillows took a good beating, but Hwestawen and Yolande promised newer ones in the not too distance future. 

Rilla, Vari and Neminari spread out in the soft grass, with sighs of happiness. It was all too beautiful. Rilla, not yet suffering from a guilty conscience either about the party or Glorfindel, felt once again that life was all too wonderful. 

Yolande and Hwestawen assisted the ellyn in bringing out jugs of cool drinks and glasses, as they sprawled upon the grass. The ellyn had opened a cask of Dorwinnian wine and were sipping it with great fervour - for it was incredibly difficult to come across. 

Legolas had long ago relaxed - he often longed for such informal fun with both elleth and ellyn his own age, however in Mirkwood there was little time for such celebrations, so dangerous the area had become. King Thranduil, understanding the needs of his sons, had sent them to Lothlorien for a sort of enjoyable resting - for he had heard quite a lot about the infamous company there!

Jorluin had a youthful infatuation with Neminari, which embarrassed and delighted her at the same time. All the group teased the pair greatly, acknowledging that Jorluin that brought Neminari out of herself even more. However, Vincere often seemed to be jealous of the way in which Neminari unembarrassedly treated Jorluin - as if he were the younger brother she had never had, being an only child.

So the company was happy and contented as they lay there under the stars, telling tales and teasing each other with youthful fervour. Unfortunately for them, though, a particular�ellyn was having difficulties sleeping back in Caras Galadhon...

�

Haldir was having a bad night. He could not sleep…he was restless in spirit and body. Sighing, he gave up the attempt, and dressed. He silently made his way down the steps, and almost fell off them when he bumped into an elf who was just opening Orophin's door, and who he eventually realised was Glorfindel. Glorfindel had also received an awful shock, but Haldir was the first to recover.

'Glorfindel!' he whispered, 'What on Arda are you doing here…' he looked to the right, where Orophin's door was.

Glorfindel coughed and looked sufficiently sheepish to make Haldir even more suspicious.

'I was... unable to sleep and thought I would call on Orophin…to see how he was recovering from this afternoon!' Glorfindel told himself that he sounded like a fool...

Haldir raised an eyebrow.

'Indeed! And what was Orophin recovering from?'

'Some thorough drinking with his friends, I saw them together this afternoon.' Glorfindel seemed more confident now.

'Ah, of course. I saw them too. Did you see him, now? Or are you just going in?'

Placed back into a precarious position, Glorfindel once again coughed. 

'Just… saw him. Out to the world, of course.' he attempted a faint laugh, 'Like to go for a walk, Marchwarden?'

'Wait, my friend.' Haldir shook his head with a small smile, 'Glorfindel, stop playing games with me. I know very well you were just opening the door, and I would like to know why you do not wish me to see Orophin.'

'No... no reason at all Haldir! You are imagining things!'

'Glorfindel, stop it immediately! You are making things worse. As Marchwarden of Lothlorien I _need _to know what it happening. Am I right in guessing that Orophin will probably not be in his flet?'

Glorfindel sighed. He wished it did not have to be like this…

'I do not know for certain…but I suppose we should now check.'

'I believe so.'

Haldir opened the door of Orophin's flet, and went to his bedroom door. Opening it, by the moonlight he could see it was completely empty, and the bed was unslept in. Quickly checking the rest of the flet, he came to Glorfindel.

'Well, Orophin is not there. Let us check on Rumil.'

Haldirs face was grim, for he knew what to expect. However, he was still hoping against hope that perhaps Orophin and Rumil had merely gone to a friends house to drink the night away. That would depend on whether Rilla was in her flet, or not.

After ascertaining that Rumil too was missing from his flet, the pair silently made their way to Rilla's. Haldir left Glorfindel outside the door, as he slowly checked each room. 

He came out. Though his face was calm, his eyes showed how livid he truly was.

'Glorfindel…' his voice was low and dangerous, 'Did you know about a celebration within this group, which I believe you are a member?'

'Haldir, I admit I was there while they were speaking of having a celebration. As you might have thought of, if you were not so suspicious at the present moment, I was totally against the idea. I told them that their idea of having a celebration outside the city gates, in the middle of the night was foolhardy and ridiculous, as it was against Lothlorien's laws.'

Haldir, calming, put a hand on Glorfindel's arm.

'Forgive me, my friend. I should not have expected you to allow this. So they did this even after you had told them the reasons why they should not?'

'I believe so…' Glorfindel paced the floor in front of Rilla's flet, 'The fact is, Haldir, that after I told them what I thought, Rilla was quite incensed with me, and told me exactly what she thought of me…She, and the others, have avoided me since.' 

His words were not bitter, or petulant. The mature elf knew no guilt over what he had said - for what he had said was right. Also, he knew that eventually the young ones would realise why he had said what he did, and that he would not lose his friendship with them. 

There was only one slight thing that worried him… This was the first time he had encountered the rage of Idril directed towards himself…and, as he was considerably fond of the elleth, he had no wish to lose her friendship…

'Of course…' Haldir was now very stern, 'It is about time that my sister learnt exactly what is occurring beyond her little dreamland in Lothlorien. It is time she grew up.'

'Grew up?' Glorfindel looked at the Marchwarden, slightly concerned, 'My dear Haldir, do you expect her to be mature already, having only been of age for a few mere months? I do agree that she needs to know a little bit more of what goes on in Arda outside of Lothlorien, but I would not like to see her lose her childishness.'

'Nor would I…' Haldir smiled, slightly mollified by this reasonable outlook towards his dear sister. 'But she, and all of the others, _must _be taught a lesson. Their frank disregard for the laws of Lothlorien are disturbing! And I have no doubt that Rilla led them…But the ellyn…Orophin, Rumil, Elladan, Elrohir, Querdin - Legolas! They should have known better.!'

'I don't believe Legolas is to blame, Haldir. He is the prudent one of the group - if he had known the dangers he would have put a stop to it.'

'Only for Rilla to lead another rebellion…' Haldir sighed, 'Glorfindel, it seems like it is only you who can truly control the ellyth. I shall consult with you about her punishment.'

'We cannot think of punishments until we catch them all, Haldir. How do you mean to do that?'

'Will you lead me to their headquarters?'

'Haldir, you know that I can not. It would be betraying their trust - for I am one of them. It would be treason. However, if I did not have another idea, I would have too.'

'And what is this other idea?'

'Well, they must have scrambled over the wall. They mean to scramble back over it just before dawn - all we must do is find the place, and wait for them.'

'All too easy, it would seem.'

'Mayhap, but it shall work.'

With another sigh, Haldir made his way down the steps, Glorfindel close behind.

* * *

Many apologies about how long it has taken me to post...! And I'm dubious about the 'ellyth' thing. I can't remember the singular word and so I took a stab at it for I am tired. (heh) I've been reading up on betas of late and have been wondering whether it was 'too late' for me to find one for this particular fiction. What do you think?

Btw, could someone tell me whether Milo is merely an Australian thing? I'm sure it is, but I just want to check. (For I have practically written a totally Milo-orientated chapter in the fanfiction I'm working on at the moment... Crazy I know, but Milo has been on my mind a Lot lately...!)

Also there are all these creepy box things in the 'edit' place...I hope they disappear...


	12. Uh Oh: How Expressive Two Words Can Be

_Hey all!_

First of all, many, many apologies for the long time I haven taken to upload...there are a few reasons for that which I will enumerate upon! The biggest problem was a growing dislike of my story. The problem with writing is that you are never satisfied, and each time you leave writing for a little while and come back to your old stuff, you think that what you have written previously is horrendous. Coming back to this story, I'm almost embarrassed by it... I just have to remind myself that I'm a growing writer, just like everyone else!

The second major problem with my dislike of Rilla... I think I may have matured over the months (hopefully, anyway!) and now she irritates me...a lot... Also, her name irritates me, but I know that my own lack of originality caused me to just choose a name of Tolkien's. Last of all, I moved away from home for the first time in my life to go to university for the second semester, deciding external studiesy wasn't helping me much... That's taken up a lot of time and attention, as you can understand!

However, here I am again posting... I thought there was no harm in finishing the story (all the chapters were written from the time I put chapter one up, you see), just for those few people out there who appreciated what I had been attempting to write!

Sorry about all the problems that are inevitably in my writing...(these including grammar, inconsistencies, non-canon tendencies, or non-purists lapses. I am *not* a Tolkien purist. I have neither the time nor dedication to study all of Tolkien's writings to such depth as many others have done, though I admire them.)

Varne

* * *

Chapter 12: Uh Oh (How Expressive Two Words Can Be)

It was the air, more than the light, that informed the group of the oncoming dawn. A fresh, dewy smell soaked the scenery, and the exhausted elves relished in it as they woke. All night they had danced, played games, talked - and spent some time in peaceful, joyous reverie. It was Elladan who got them all up.

'All arise, dear elves, the dawn comes to greet us! Also, it will take us some time to make our way back, and into bed!'

'Oh, I do not know how I will get up before twelve!' Yolande murmured into the grass, before Elrohir hauled her up unceremoniously. 'Unfeeling creature!' she reproached, which he acknowledged with a grin.

The breaking up returned Legolas' uneasy feelings to him in full force, but he attempted to forget them, as he dangerously provoked Rilla and Varya into arising by pulling their hair.

'You will have to be more forceful than that, Legolas!' called out an amused Orophin, as Rumil and Elladan came up, and lifted the two girls to their feet without a thought, steadying them while they found their balance.

'Cruel, cruel thing!' complained Rilla to Elladan, who grinned.

'Dear me! And here I was under the delusion that it was you who decided we must leave at this time!' he replied with a grin.

'And I am sure that it was Rumil's idea to have an all-night party!' exclaimed Varya, who was being steadied by Rumil.

'And you would be so bold to say you did not enjoy yourself greatly?' challenged Rumil, with a knowing smile.

'Oh, I do not know whether I would be 'bold' enough…but I _may _be cheeky enough!' Vari replied with a laugh.

'Oho!' cried Rumil, 'An ungrateful she-elf, she is!' as he placed her over his shoulder and ran off towards the track, with Vari complaining as quietly as she could. The other ellyn finding this manner of getting the elleth up and awake and out of there quickly amusing, did the same. Vincere quickly picked up a still sleeping Neminari before Jorluin could come close, and Elladan took off after Rumil and Vari with Rilla. Elrohir snatched up Yolande and Hwestawen was exceedingly surprised to find herself lifted off the ground by a cheekily smiling Legolas.

'It seems to be the only way to move you elleth quickly!' He whispered to her, laughing.

Lenodarin, Jorluin, Querdin and Orophin sedately followed the crazy pairs, laughing and shaking their heads, before they overtook them to prepare their passage back over the wall.

The landscape was rosy pink by the time they had made it over the wall, but the sun had still not shown as yet. Orophin, the last of them, had just jumped down when the group had an awful shock. Out of the shadows walked Haldir and Glorfindel, both looking scarily grim and stern.

'Uh Oh.'

Haldir was icily cool.

'If you would be so good to return immediately to your flets and catch up on your sleep. When you wake, I expect every one of you to come to my flet. I will not say anything now but that I am _exceedingly _displeased with this obvious show of disrespect and disobedience for Lothlorien's laws. Go now, but would my brothers and sister please stay.'

Quietly, the eleven others disappeared, leaving three very wretched young elves behind.

Haldir came up to the three, and looked at them. None of them were able to meet his eye. He shook his head.

'Would you come to my flet, now, please. Glorfindel, would you accompany us?'

Glorfindel nodded - hating to be there, but feeling the necessity of it.

The five of them silently made their way to their tree, and then on upward, to Haldir's flet.

'Sit' Haldir commanded the three. With his eyes he offered Glorfindel a chair next to him, both of them looking at the young siblings sitting together.

Orophin, as the eldest of the three, felt he had to speak.

'Haldir, I am truly sorry for having led Rumil and Rilla into this venture.'

Haldir snorted. 'I am afraid, Orophin, that your bravery does no good. I know very well who encouraged this venture.' This was said very pointedly, and Rilla quietly lifted her head up.

'Yes, I know. I did it. I encouraged them. I _made _them promise they would do it.'

'I know that very well, Idril. I would not have expected less from you.'

A faint blush painted Rilla's cheeks.

'That the others were led by an elleth who is barely into her majority is disturbing, however. I would have thought that you would have known better - Orophin, Rumil?!'

Orophin and Rumil were feeling as low as low…All along they had known they were doing the wrong thing, in breaking Lothlorien's laws. However, they had pushed it out of their minds, thinking only of 'fun'.

Haldir, understanding what they felt, yet not willing to give them a reprieve too early, continued.

'Why did you deliberately break the laws of Lothlorien, Orophin? Rumil? You both knew that it is not permitted for _anyone _but those in authority to leave Caras Galadhon by night. You deliberately disobeyed this law.'

Haldir stopped. He glanced at the trio, and believed that he needed to change the circumstances slightly.

'Orophin, Rumil, will you go to your flets. I will be in to speak to you both after I speak to Idril.'

Both the ellyn blanched - understanding only slightly what may be coming for Rilla.

'Haldir, she is practically still an elfling! She may have encouraged us, but she is not the most guilty! She was the youngest there!'

Haldir, though he was pleased by Rumil's defence of his sister, merely repeated his wish for them to leave. They obeyed, sending worried glances to Glorfindel, who looked impassively back.

Rilla, left alone with Haldir and Glorfindel, felt shaky. She did all in her power to stop herself, and only just succeeded. She had been too busy trying to control her shame and fear to truly notice that Rumil declared her still an elfling.

'Rilla. Look at me.' Haldir's voice was stern and unyielding.

Rilla slowly lifted her head up, and looked with an as-yet expressionless face at him.

'Glorfindel told you why it was wrong to leave Caras Galahon during the night, did he not?'

'Y-yes…' Here Rilla's spirit came back to her suddenly, making her frown and blurt out suddenly, 'But he would not tell me the other reasons! He only told me it was wrong to leave because of Lothlorien's laws. He did not tell me the other reasons, and he said there were other reasons! I think it is stupid that he would not tell me the other reasons, if there truly _were _other reasons!'

Glorfindel was slightly taken back by this outburst, but Haldir was experienced and unimpressed.

'But he did tell you that it was against Lothlorien's laws to go out?'

'Y…yes…' the wind had been taken out of her sails, and once again she was unsure of her.

'Why then, did you encourage your friends to disobey this law?'

'Because there was no other time to have a celebration…'

'No time during the day?' Haldir's eyebrows were uplifted almost satirically.

Idril blushed slightly, having always feared Haldir's satirical words, and faltering replied, 'We…we could not have it during the day for R….someone suggested that we would have a chaperone forced upon us and we wanted to be…in our…secret place.'

'Did you not think that if you had consulted me I most probably would have deemed Glorfindel a suitable chaperone?'

Both Rilla and Glorfindel were surprised by these words. Glorfindel had not thought of it, and regretted it, thinking of all the trouble there had been when it could have been solved so easily…Idril was equally surprised but kept her face expressionless.

'Obviously you did not.' Haldir said, taking her silence as a confirmation, and smiled the tiniest smile as he registered Glorfindel's expression.

'Not only do I find you happily disobeying Lothlorien laws, Idril, you seem to have had an amazing lack of forethought. But I do not blame that on you - but I would have thought the others might have had the sense…'

This only increased Rilla's feelings of shame and _littleness. _She had been imagining, since she had come of age, how she was a mature elleth now. But here was Haldir being lenient on her because he still considered her and elfling…It was so _humiliating_! It was then that Rilla made a decision that she would have much reason to regret later…She would prove to Haldir that she _wasn't _an unthinking elfling anymore!

'I _did _think of that, but I decided it would be _much _more enjoyable to have the excitement of having it at night…'

Both Haldir and Glorfindel were dumbstruck. They look at the tiny elleth sitting in front of them, so boldly stating this utterly shameless statement that she had deliberately chosen to disobey the law not because there was nothing else to do, but because she rathered too.

'You _what?_' thundered Haldir. It was at that moment Rilla received the feeling that her move had been unwise.

Without waiting for a reply, Haldir went to her swiftly and lifted her out of the chair to stand in front of him, with his heavy hands holding her shoulders.

'Answer me! Do you speak the truth, Idril?'

It was the use of the formal name that did it.

'Yes!'

In a mere moment Glorfindel saw a multitude of emotions and intentions on Haldir's face, but drew Haldir's eyes to his with a slight movement and begged him with his eyes to consider a moment. Haldir, controlling his anger, sat, and made Rilla sit in a chair directly in front of him, while holding her hands tightly.

'Rilla, I can not tell you how much I am disappointed in you. To think that you _deliberately, calculatingly _disobeyed a law made by the Lady Galadriel herself!'

Idril had not thought of that…she felt so ashamed, what would the lady think? What was worse, Glorfindel was less than a metre away, watching this spectacle.

'Do you know I was tempted to send you away from Lothlorien?'

Idril gasped convulsively, incredibly dismayed, and her cheeks burned.

'And do you know why I did not?'

His eyes compelled her to answer.

'N-no.'

'Because even if you are no longer an elfling, you have behaved as rashly as one.'

Idril, overcome, dissolved into mournful, heartbroken tears.

She slid to her knees in sobbing gasps,. Haldir, who hated to reprimand his darling sister, but knew it to be necessary, knelt down beside her and held her, as she sobbed into his tunic.

'Shh, my darling. It is all well. Do not cry so. I am sorry I was so harsh.'

'T-then why were you!' she sobbed out.

'Because otherwise you would not have understood how displeased I was with your actions.'

'Haldir.' Glorfindel felt it necessary for him to speak…he had found it excessively hard to see Rilla so distressed…

Haldir turned his head towards him.

'I believe Rilla has something to admit to you…'

Rilla lifted a tear-stained face to Glorfindel, shock clearly written all over it.

'How did you know?'

'I was watching your face at the time. You had not thought of it, either.'

Haldir, confused, demanded an answer. He lifted Rilla's chin and made her look at him.

'Rilla, what do you have to confess to me?'

''Dir…' Haldir could see she did not wish to tell him, but made her continue, falteringly, 'I did not think about having Glorfindel as a chaperone. I only decided to cross the wall because I thought there was no way we could do it during the day.'

Haldir was shocked.

'Rilla! Why did you tell me then that you did!!'

'B-because…I…wanted you to stop thinking of me as an elfling who did…not know what she was...doing!' Her words ended in a wail into his tunic.

Haldir gave a disbelieving shake of his head and fought a grin.

'You little idiot! Give me a kiss, darling, and all is forgotten and forgiven!'

Idril, sniffing dolefully, lifted her head and kissed Haldir's cheek, and said with down turned eyes, 'I am sorry, 'Dir. I will not do it again.'

'You had better not!' Haldir lifted her up in his arms, and then remembering Glorfindel, set Idril down on her feet.

'Rilla, I believe you owe Glorfindel an apology.'

Glorfindel interrupted.

'I do not need an apology. May I have a kiss too?'

With a blush, Rilla complied, kissing him on the cheek before turning to Haldir, who picked her up and carried her to her flet.

Returning, Haldir collapsed on his couch. Shaking his head his gave a wry grin to Glorfindel.

'Elleths!'

*** *** ***

The rest of the chapters should hopefully follow quickly - I want to get this over and done with...lol... It's going to be an impressive summer if this is what spring feels like...!!!


End file.
